


I Feel A Sin Coming On Pt.2

by abconley16



Category: Supernatural, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abconley16/pseuds/abconley16





	1. Are You Gonna Be My Girl?

Waverly’s head felt like a kick drum as the headache pounded with her heartbeat. Her arms and legs felt heavy and while the rest of her was swimming in a drunken haze. She opened her eyes to find an unfamiliar dark room and a strong sense that something wasn’t right.

The last thing she remembered was being at the homestead hunched over Dolls’ computer system. She had been trying to correct the incantation from Sam’s dad’s journal on supernatural beings. Oh shit the incantation. She jumped from the bed only to find her body wasn’t ready for the sudden movement and fell to the floor.

“I’m afraid your body is still facing the side effects of our little trip. You might want to take it easy for a bit.” A voice boomed from the shadows.

Before she could ask what the hell was going on, Asmodeus stepped out from his hiding place and scooped her up. Waverly’s body tensed and she instinctively tried to fight him off. Asmodeus rolled his eyes as the inferior woman’s feeble attempt to fight him. He gently laid her back down on the bed and pulled a blanket over her body.

“Listen shit ticket I’m going to kick your creepy demon ass if you don’t let me go.” The woman yelled thrashing around on the bed.

The force of her voice was obviously supposed to be threatening but how could the King of Hell be threatened by someone who didn’t even know what they were. As soon as he had touched her face, Asmodeus had seen every memory, felt every emotion, and seen every secret of Waverly Earp’s. She was one of them powerful beings in existence and didn’t even know it.

“Now now settle down and behave or I won’t tell you what you are,” The demon grinned savoring the look of disgust his words had produced.

“You’re lying.”

“Oh poor little Waverly. Abandoned and mistreated by daddy, mommy, and the world. Aren’t you tired of being treated like garbage? Don’t you want to know why you’re smarter than everyone. Your entire life you’ve been able to learn languages, grasp advanced concepts in mere minutes, and you still don’t know.”

Waverly’s heart was practically pounding out of her chest. How could he know things about her? Why was he toying with a human when he was finally free.

“Why are you doing this to me?” She hated that the tears were coming. This psycho didn’t deserve to know how scared she was. She had to be brave.

“I have been waiting for centuries to find you. My father was certain you were just an empty threat of a threatened Almighty God but I knew you were real. You are the only one that can free my love and destroy those that betrayed me.”

“Wh-what ? I’m just an Earp and not even a real one at that. I don’t know how to free Sakahlia from Bulshar’s ring. I’m just a researcher for crying out loud.” Waverly couldn’t contain how distraught she was any more. She broke out in sobs and completely lost her composure.

Asmodeus had spent the last several centuries locked away in a hole in Hell. He was no longer used to human emotions to say the least. The prophet’s breakdown was somehow fascinating and utterly annoying at the same time. Humans were so trivial after all.

“You were created by God himself to be a prophet and a weapon against Hell. Waverly Earp you were created from the blood of angels to be the guardian of the Earp heir and to restore the balance of Hell.”

Waverly’s head felt like it was going to explode. Her stomach was churning creating a wave of nausea. The room was spinning around her.

“I need you to help me and in return I will teach you to be the powerful being that you are. Free my love and I will owe you my protection for the rest of your life.” Asmodeus said.

The ring from the story. Asmodeus wanted her to destroy the only leverage Bulshar had against him! Waverly had to make a deal. She had to do something to stop Bulshar from destroying everyone. It was the only way she could save the people she loved.

“Let me show you the future Waverly.”

Asmodeus touched the side of her tear stained cheeks softly. The visions shot into her mind instantly.

Nicole standing before her in a white suit slipping a ring on Waverly’s hand. The couple painting Nicole’s spare room bright yellow and putting together a crib. Wynonna holding a baby with tufts of red hair while a raven haired girl played in the floor with Nicole and Doc. Jeremy and Dolls teaching a little girl with Nicole’s dimples how to erupt a paper mache volcano in Black Badge’s lab. It was a future but could it really be Waverly’s?

Before she could fight off the demon’s touch a cloud of darkness swarmed her mind like a storm rolling in over the mountains. Bodies lined the streets of Purgatory with a sea of blood flowing between them. The town she had grown up in was nothing but rubble and fire as she stood alone in the chaos.

The next thing she knew, Waverly was back in the desolate room with Asmodeus. She had a sickening sense that it was true. Waverly Earp had to make a deal with the King of Hell himself or the reality of blood soaked Purgatory would come true. She would be the one to cause the destruction.

“Help me and I will stop you from burning everything and everyone you love to the ground.” Asmodeus hissed as he pulled himself from her mind. “Surely you don’t want that sister or lover of yours to die.”

Waverly was too distracted to notice that he left a connection for himself open in her mind. Now he could see whatever the girl could just incase he needed to protect his plan.

Waverly’s sobs broke through at the mention of Wynonna and Nicole. He was threatening the people she loved the most and she couldn’t help but give in to him.

“I want a deal.”

“How sweet. I hope you are quite the negotiator Miss Earp.” Asmodeus snarled.

He placed his hand on Waverly’s shoulder and watched intently as she flinched at the contact. How funny it was to know that something so powerful was afraid of the King of Hell. His laugh echoed as he dropped them back into the Ghost River Triangle


	2. Woke the F*ck Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could Waverly Earp be more than just a small town girl? Hell yeah she is!

Nicole’s body was heavy with exhaustion as she threw herself down on Waverly’s bed. The pillow smelled like lavender and wildflowers just like Waverly. Her eyes burned with tears she couldn’t fight back thanks to the amount of liquor she’d consumed since watching her girlfriend disappear with a demon the day before.

The plan had been simple according to Jeremy. Waverly said the incantation in the barrier Sam and Dean had created and then the demon would help destroy Bulshar. Jeremy had been wrong. Asmodeus took Waverly and there hadn’t been anything Nicole could do to stop it.

Wynonna and Dolls had retreated to the office in a desperate attempt to find a way to bring her back. Doc had returned to the barn like he did when Alice had gone. The front door of the homestead slammed shut as Nicole was finally starting to drift off. She had never felt so broken.

“I’m only gone for a couple of hours and you decide to move in on my bed huh.”

Waverly’s voice sounds from out of nowhere. Nicole jumps up as best she can under the influence of Wynonna and a bottle of whiskey. Her Waverly is standing in the doorway of her room with the most beautiful smile on her lips.

“Waves it’s really you.” Nicole whispered as she pulled the brunette into a tight hug. “I thought you were gone. That damn demon King took you and I couldn’t stop it.” Her voice was breaking and along with it Waverly’s heart.

“I’m so sorry Nicole. I don’t even know what happened the past few hours. I woke up and you weren’t there and Asmodeus said things about who I am. We have to stop Bulshar Nicole before he destroys everything.” Waverly’s body shakes against Nicole’s chest as she starts to cry again.

“Baby you’ve been gone for a whole day. Langston and Dolls have called in every favor they can to find you. Wynonna is worse off than she was with Alice. Doc is back in that damn barn and the Winchesters and Jeremy are kicking themselves for letting that bastard take you. No one is blaming you Waverly. We’re all just a mess without the Earpiest Earp of them all.” Nicole says picking up the smaller woman gently.

She sets her girlfriends’ body on the side of the bed slowly. Nicole pulls Waverly’s jeans and blouse off tenderly so she can pull her old Academy shirt over her bra and panties. Waverly’s still crying softly as Nicole lays down and pulls her back into an embrace. The warmth of the younger Earp’s touch brings tears to Nicole’s eyes. For the first time in a day, Nicole is at peace.

Pulling her phone from the pocket of her sweats, Nicole dials Wynonna’s number and waits for the Heir to pick up. The woman doesn’t answers of course so Nicole leaves a quick message so she’ll know her little sister is home and safe. The empty homestead is quiet with only Waverly’s relaxed breathing drifting through the home.

Nicole is almost to sleep when the sound a vehicle going way too fast reaches Waverly’s room. Footsteps squeaking on the old floors make their way through the house. Wynonna practically rips the door off the hinges and stumbles in with Xavier and Doc trailing behind her. Nicole quickly puts a finger to her lips hoping they will all be quiet.

“Is she okay? Did that demon bastard hurt her? I’ll rip his ass apart with my hands if I have to.” Wynonna growled, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Wynonna’s eyes were filled with tears as she gently stroked Waverly’s hair. The gesture was full of love and worry an interesting display of emotion for the Heir. Waverly was really a source of light for her sister after their chaotic childhood and its lasting effects. Nicole couldn’t imagine how awful her girlfriend’s disappearance had been for the older Earp.

“She just returned out of nowhere. She seemed out of it and didn’t even know that she’d been gone for a whole day.” Nicole hesitated, unsure of whether or not she should mention what else Waverly said. “Wynonna there’s something else. She said Asmodeus told her things about who she is. What the hell is this guy?”

“Earp let her rest. She’s tough as hell but even the stronger of us need sleep.Sam and Dean are on their way here for the night. We’re going to seal off the homestead just incase Asmodeus comes back. If we can trap him we can go through with Jeremy and Waverly’s plan.” Xavier says stoically from his place in the doorway.

“Dolls is right. Waverly is safe now and we'll just be downstairs if she needs us. There’s nothing you can do except watch her sleep and you and Nicole know Waverly would want you to focus on Bulshar. We can all take turns looking out for tonight.” Doc smiles with a look of admiration for Waverly.

With another ten minutes of persuasion from Dolls and Doc, Wynonna finally leaves the room. She kisses the top of Waverly’s head as if she’s a baby and pats Nicole’s shoulder before heading downstairs. Nicole knows that if it were her she couldn’t have left Waverly like Wynonna had. Waverly had that effect on people.

Nicole dozes off a couple of times but tries to fight it. She wants to look after her and never let the brunette out of her sight. For a half hour her plan to stay awake works, and then she’s out cold.

She wakes up with a dry mouth and one hell of headache. Damn she really needs to pee, she thinks as she waddles to the bathroom. She washes her hands quickly and when she reaches for the hand towel she realizes that Waverly wasn’t in the bed. Frantically, she runs downstairs yelling for Waverly before she hits the bottom of the stairs.

Waverly is wrapped in a blanket snuggled in Wynonna’s arm. Doc and Dolls are sitting in the chairs next to Wynonna with terrified looks on their faces. The Winchesters and Langston are standing by a large whiteboard still scribbling when Nicole enters the room.

“Haughtstuff it’s okay. She woke up about an hour ago starving and after her weird hippie breakfast she fell asleep. We didn’t want to wake you.” Wynonna explained without looking up from her computer.

Jeremy swooped in and grabbed her by the arm before she could react and pushed her into an empty chair. A plate of doughnuts and large mug of coffee appeared in front her and her anxiety melted away. Waves was safe and they were working on a plan to end their biggest threat.

“What’s going on?” Nicole muttered in between chunks of a chocolate donut.

“Asmodeus the creation of Lucifer who was a fallen angel cast from Hell. Asmodeus has abilities that mirror those of angels and their offspring. According to what Waverly told us this morning, Asmodeus has heard rumors about her. He told her she was created by God to balance Hell.” Sam explained, pointing to various bullet points on the whiteboard.

“Asmodeus has the ability to see the future and transfer the visions to others. Waverly said he told her she was chosen to balance Hell and wanted her to help free Sakahlia. I think he used a vision to manipulate her into doing his bidding.” Langston spat angrily.

“We’ve been around people with angel blood before. Nephilim’s are human like with the powers of angels that generally come in during puberty. Waverly should have shown signs of remarkable abilities years ago. This bastard is using fake visions to scare her but as long as she believes him we’ll be here to help her.” Dean explained wearily.

They didn’t believe her. Waverly Earp was one of the smartest people Nicole had ever met. Demons and Revenants were practically a basic elementary school subject to her. She could speak multiple languages and most of them had been dead for hundreds of centuries. There’s no way Asmodeus’ ancient ass had fooled the one and only Waverly Earp.

“This doesn’t make any sense. Why would a demon trick Waverly? She’s smart as Hell but she’s not the Heir. Why focus on Waves?”

“Maybe he wants to manipulate her into setting his woman free. He was alone with her for a whole day. There’s no telling what that bastard said or did to her.” Doc mused with his signature western drawl.

“Waverly hasn’t shown any of the signs of being supernatural that we know of so right now all of this is speculation. I do think it’s odd that the DNA test she had done on herself showed she wasn’t an Earp.” Langston said, sipping from a large mug greedily.

“We’re looking for abnormal abilities and skills that she possesses. Strength, agility, healing, combat, and omnilingualism are just a few known powers of those with Angel blood.” Mac called from his place on the couch.

Nicole kept chewing as she tried to mull over the facts being presented to her. Waverly had been so upset about the DNA test revealing she wasn’t biologically an Earp. The revelation had weighed on her greatly and Nicole had only made it worse. Now Waverly was worrying about whether or not she was even human.

“Oh god Wynonna when Mikshun was in control of me... in the club...my hand! It wasn’t the possession!” Waverly screamed as she jumped from Wynonna’s lap.

Nicole followed suit and scrambled from her own seat to pull the brunette into her arms. She held on tightly as Waverly collapsed into a mess of sobs. Nicole wished she could erase the last day of pain for her girlfriend but she knew Waverly would only become stronger. The younger Earp was the strongest of the whole team after all.

“You speak five different languages, have a wealth of knowledge on ancient cultures and the supernatural, and you’ve regenerated a damn limb. Holy shit.” Dean said with a look of disbelief.

“Seven languages.” Nicole and Waverly answered in unison.

“This possession was less than a year ago?” Sam asked as flipped through his father’s journal.

“Yeah baby girl touched the damn goo.” Wynonna added with fake sigh of disappointment.

“Sam and Dean can I talk to you outside for a moment. You too Reed.” Xavier scowled before heading for the front porch.

The four remained pensive as they engaged in a heated discussion in the front yard. Waverly watched helplessly from the edge of the window with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. The team was fighting because she had the bright idea to conjure a damn demon. She had spent so many years hoping for something or rather anything to make her less ordinary. Hell she’d even envied Wynonna for getting to be the Heir and now she hated herself for it.

She was so caught up in her self loathing daydream that didn’t notice the guys and Langston come back inside. They were all avoiding her gaze and awkwardly standing around the room. They had bad news for her.

“Waverly we need you to sit down.” Sam whispered breathlessly.

She sank into the nearest chair feeling as if she were watching herself from above.

“You were never sick as a kid. We reviewed your medical records. You had injuries practically heal overnight.” Xavier began. “ You can read a book once and remember it word for word and then there’s your hand.”

“What are you saying Dolls?” Nicole spoke up feeling scared for her girlfriend.

“We need to run some tests to be sure but it would appear that Asmodeus is right about you. You show symptoms of being born of Angel blood.” Dean finished looking around the room nervously.

“I don’t believe it.” A strange voice sounded from out of the blue.

Waverly all but feel over as she turned around to find a strange man standing behind Nicole. His dark eyes were trained on her with a look of utter disbelief painted on his face. The figure was dressed in a large overcoat and plain back tie that was disheveled.

“What the hell? Cass why the fuck are you here?” Dean yelled angrily.

“Ugh guys this is Castiel the Angel.” Sam added for the oblivious souls in the room.

“I am here to help her.” Cass said with childlike excitement. “Waverly is going to save us all.”

“I don’t understand how do you know me?”

“Waverly Earp I was there when my father created you. I have spent many years orchestrating your rise to power. You are of chosen blood.” Castiel replied with a great smile as he pulled the young Earp into gentle hug.

 


	3. Call It What You Want

She fainted. Waverly Earp passed smooth out when Castiel arrived out of nowhere and declared that he had been there when God himself created her. Sam had dove under her thankfully and caught her before she hit the hardwood floors. Dolls and Jeremy had demanded she rest in her bed without Nicole for the rest of the day and try to relax. Waverly couldn’t relax. All she could think about was how awful Ward had treated her before he died. Ward had known something was wrong with her and maybe that’s why he had been so neglectful.

Early Wednesday morning she had woken up and hadn’t been able to fall asleep again. Wynonna and the guys were trading off shifts and taking turns checking on her on the hour. Nicole had been distant since the fainting spell and had taken up the task of making Waverly’s “hippie meals” after Wynonna had threatened to force feed her undercooked quinoa.

The group had barely left her side in the two days since and were really starting to smother her. Waverly knew they were all worried but damn she just needed some space!Dolls and Jeremy had insisted she let them run some bloodwork and other test back at the office. Her entire afternoon was apparently going to involve being treated like one of Jeremy’s lab experiments.

She got up to pee and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and almost gave herself a heart attack. Dear lord she looked like Wynonna after a week long whiskey bender. Waverly washed her hands quickly before gathering a set of clothes for a shower.   
The entire house would be on alert if she bathed at the homestead thanks to old rickety pipes.

Throwing her clothes into a bag with her computer and research books, Waverly decided showering in her old apartment above Shorty’s was her plan. She pulled on an old pair sweats and one of Nicole’s hoodies and slipped on her winter boots and scratched out a note for everyone. Downstairs the whole house was quiet except for the faint sounds of breathing and an occasional snore. Her wallet and keys had always been put in the old serving dish by the microwave but this morning her Jeep key and office key were nowhere to be found. Damnit! She thought angrily before she remembered

Wynonna’s hiding spot of choice; the old cookie jar Ward’s mother had given theirs when Ward and Michelle married. Quietly she lifted the porcelain lid and snatched her keys out.

The drive into Purgatory was quiet and heavy as she drove absentmindedly into town. None of the other employees were at the bar when she pulled up so she was able to slip in without being social. Once she made it into her old apartment she tossed her bag on the bed and headed right for the shower. Waverly turning the water on and let it heat as she went back into the main room for her towels. She didn’t notice another presence in the room until he spoke.

“I see you’re feeling better Waverly. That’s great. I was afraid I had made you sick with my teleportation and whatnot. It’s been awhile since I’ve traveled with someone of human blood.” The deep voice echoed from the edge of the room. Asmodeus was kicked back on the couch with an every creepy grin plastered on his face.

“It’s you again.”

“Yes it is. I told you we would meet again.”

“I don’t know what you did to me to make me see your lies but I don’t want a deal anymore.” Waverly proclaimed solemnly.

“If I were going to hurt you I would have done so already. Don’t even think about going for that damn shotgun of yours under the bed.” Asmodeus said with a unimpressed sigh.

Waverly’s eyes grew wide at his words. She had been mulling over the probability of her being able to retrieve the shotgun to shoot him ever since she saw him. How had he known her thoughts? What the hell was she? Her mind was racing a mile a minute.

“Guns won’t hurt me or my vessel thanks to a certain Iron Witch. And yes I can read minds but I don’t have to read yours Waverly. I can see everything those pretty brown eyes of yours see.”

“W-what? How?”

“I bound us sweetheart. I had to know you weren’t going to double cross me like the last bastard I made a deal with.” Asmodeus said rising from the couch.

“Bulshar Clootie and his wife they tricked you.” Waverly whispered.

“Yes and that’s why I will take you up on that deal of yours Nephilim.”

“You’ll help us end him?” Waverly asked shocked at the sentiment.

“Free my love from her prison and I will owe you my protection for life and my alliance against that filth Bulshar.”

Waverly blinked and he was gone in a flash. She stumbled around the old apartment and stepped into the shower on autopilot. She made quick word of washing her hair and body and stepped out fifteen minutes later to thirty missed calls and twice as many unanswered texts. Wynonna and the team had woken up to find her note and not Waverly and panic had ensued.

She shot a quick text to the group message Jeremy had made with the Winchesters, Mac, and Langston and told everyone that she needed them at the office. She had to figure out to tell them that she had made a deal with the literal King of Hell.

Forty-five minutes later she was in the Black Badge office listening to chaos erupt around her.   
No one but Jeremy thought the plan was a good idea. Damn she hadn’t even told them about the weird demony bond between her and Asmodeus yet. Waverly was really in deep shit this time. Castiel wasn’t yelling and complaining like everyone else because he was still creepily watching her as if she was a damn alien. It was really unsettling to say the least.

“Do you trust this demon will honor the deal?” Castiel’s voice sounded in her head as if it were her own thoughts.

“What the hell? Get out of my head!” Waverly cried obviously scared.

The whole room got quiet in the blink of an eye as everyone’s focus became the brunette. Castiel smiled widely and approached her with open arms. He pulled her into yet another surprise hug and began to laugh.

“She’s really evolved Dean!” The angel yelled.

“What the hell does he mean?” Wynonna demanded sternly.

Dean and Sam only stared back at the angel with their mouths hanging open. Langston and Dolls shared a long glance at each other before moving to the office’s whiteboard. Langston grabbed the marker and scrawled “telepathy” under omnilingualism.

“Jeremy don’t worry about drawing blood. We won’t need any more test.” Xavier said before turning to Waverly who had finally been let go of. “Waverly you are a divine being. These symptoms and your ability to communicate with an angel prove that you do in fact have angel blood.”

“Well well well look what we have here. Now how about we get along with your part of the deal Nephilim?” Asmodeus smirked as he appeared at Waverly’s side.

Castiel produced a glowing silver blade and charged the demon in blur. Waverly moved to cover Asmodeus before she even knew what she was doing and sent Castiel flying into the back wall. The demon king growled as the dull brown eyes of his vessel flashed a bright blood red. Weapons were drawn all around the room and trained on the being before he could take one step towards Castiel. It was wrong, thought Waverly as she moved in front of him and blocked his body with hers.

“Waves what the hell are you doing?! Move out of the way!” Wynonna cried as she cocked Peacemaker.

Waverly couldn’t let them attack him. No matter how awful he had been before she met him, Waverly could feel Asmodeus’ emotions and thoughts swimming around in her own mind. The creature was afraid of the Angel Blade Castiel had drawn on him but he wasn’t planning on attacking his uncle. Asmodeus was worried about Waverly being in the crosshairs of seven guns.   
“No I can read his thoughts! He’s worried about me! I won’t let you hurt him!” Waverly screamed.

“Oh my she’s telling the truth.” Castiel says softly stepping forward to reach her. “He allowed her to bond their minds. She can see every thought and idea he has. He doesn’t want to hurt her or us. He wants to honor the deal they made by stopping Bulshar and protecting her so he can save his love.”

Waverly breathes easier the second the guns are lowered. Asmodeus the King of Demons cares about her enough to risk being killed by a blade designed to kill his kind. Damn right she was going to honor that deal and no one was going to stop her. 


	4. Homemade Dynamite

Asmodeus could tell everyone in the room was bothered by his presence and attachment to the Nephilim Waverly. He sat in the corner of the room watching his surroundings just incase any of Waverly’s acquaintances decided to make a move on him. He was kicked back eating the tiny blocks of food humans called pizza rolls and observing the others work.

Since his arrival he had been subjected to various threats and insults by the angry brunette called Wynonna. Honestly, he kind of liked her but he could tell from Waverly’s thoughts the girl was a wild card.

“Waverly this ritual is more powerful than anything you’ve ever encountered. Freeing a soul from any kind supernatural prison messes with the fabric of reality. We need more time to prepare you and train you to use your abilities.” Sam explained carefully.

The Winchester was such a fool. Waverly didn’t need any help with her skills. Waverly was one of the most powerful beings to ever exist thanks to God. Most Nephilims come into their abilities when reach the age of biological maturity but Waverly’s powers had been designed to build up over the course of her life. No one but her would be able to guide the immense strength her soul was in possession of. Asmodeus knew “training” the woman was a gigantic waste of everyone’s time but the damn Winchesters weren’t going to take his word for it.

“We haven’t had time for any of this since the Widows let Bulshar loose. I don’t have time to freak out about the fact that I’m a friggin’ Nephilim so you don’t have time to lecture me on how to use my own powers!” Waverly sassed angrily.

“A spell like this doesn’t require herbs and lollipops. We aren’t even close to being ready. If we’re opening that damn prison ring we have to be ready for whatever might escape with Demon Romeo’s woman.” Dean pleaded sternly.

The red haired woman from Waverly’s mind was being quiet and Asmodeus could feel the pain it was causing. The women were lovers with a connection much like the one he was so desperate to get back. He’d sworn to protect Waverly until he was no more and he had to honor that by fixing the rift in her courtship with the redhead. He had to help Waverly.

“This ritual could create a surge of power that wipes out this entire town and you. You’ve been a Nephilim for all of five minutes. You’re not exactly an expert Waverly.” Dean added tensely.

Asmodeus snapped at the hunters’ words. He was off the couch and at Dean’s throat in matter of a heartbeat. The demon pulled the man up from the ground by his throat and tightened his grip. The sound of guns cocking behind him wasn’t enough to stop the demon king.

The whole room erupted in shouts and promises of injury as everyone took in the situation. Even Jeremy had a gun of some sort trained on the demon’s head. Waverly’s mind was a haze of her own panic and Asmodeus’ anger. She slowly walked towards the creature and placed a hand on his shoulder softly.

“Dean he wants you to apologize for insulting me.” Waverly offered shocking the entire room.

“Waves get out of the way.” Wynonna yelled angrily with a wave of Peacemaker.

“Damnit Earp move!” Dolls exclaimed as Waverly moved closer to the demon.

In a split second, Asmodeus let go of Dean’s neck dropping him to the ground. Dean began to cough and sputter as his lungs sucked in oxygen once again. Waverly sighed and pulled Asmodeus’ face towards her so she could look into his eyes. The bright green eyes of his vessel gazed back at her like a wounded puppy.

“You can’t hurt people who disagree with me. You are not in Hell anymore! Apologize to Dean right now!” Waverly scolded from her mind.

The team watched curiously as the demon’s shoulders sank at Waverly’s stern gaze. The connection between the younger Earp and the King of Hell was truly sight to behold.

“I apologize for assaulting you Dean. My temper got the best of me and Waverly I am deeply sorry for angering you.”

“What the hell?” Langston exclaimed absolutely stunned by what she was witnessing.

“If Waverly is of pure blood and hasn’t been able to use all of her powers then we’re missing something. Were your powers bound when you were young by chance?” Mac asked.

“That’s a good question. Nonna do you remember if Mom or Daddy ever said anything weird about me having powers?” Waverly asked vulnerably.

Waverly’s big brown eyes were a bigger weakness for her older sister than whisky and donuts. The sight of Waverly’s pleading gaze broke Wynonna’s heart. Waverly had only been four years old when Michelle Earp had abandoned their family and a short two years later Ward was killed. Waverly had only had a mother for four years but had suffered through Ward Earp for six.

“Waves I don’t remember a lot before..” Wynonna began.

“Before Mama left or before Daddy died?”

“I don’t really remember a lot besides Revenants and the Curse. My life was all demons and keeping you and Willa safe from Daddy.”

“Ahh let me help with that.” Asmodeus grinned mischievously as he reached for Wynonna.

Upon contact, Wynonna’s mind became hazy as if she’d downed two bottles of Jack. Asmodeus used his powers to sort through the Heir’s memories for any trace of Michelle and Ward. The woman’s mind spun as directed her thoughts to Waverly’s early days.

_It was as if he were there in the room the day Michelle brought Waverly home from the hospital. Asmodeus watched curiously as a dark haired woman with a small bundle in her arms sat down on an old couch in the Earp home. Two little girls played nearby until the woman called them to her._

_“Girls this is your little sister Welcome. You two will have to look out for her. She’s going to be special and she’ll need her special big sisters to protect her.” Michelle said, planting a kiss on each of the little girls’ foreheads._

_“Momma can we name her Waverly like the baby in the Princess Bride?” The sm_ aller child asked excitedly.

_“Oh Wynonna sure we can. Welcome home Waverly Earp.” Michelle whispered to sleeping baby._

_The memory changed in a flash of bright light as Wynonna began to recall a different memory of her mother. A young Wynonna was hidden under a small pile of hay in the family’s barn. She watched quietly as Michelle entered with Waverly in her arms. A hooded figure in the corner of the room lit a candle as Michelle set a waddling toddler Waverly on the_ ground.

_“Are you sure this is the only way to save them?” Michelle asked the figure with teary eyes._

_“I told you when you came to me about the spell there would be no changing your mind Michelle. This child needs to be ready for her destiny.” The figure swept the black hood of their head.“We must spill the child’s pure blood with the dagger of Amenadiel. A prick of her finger will do.” The blacksmith said as she handed the mother a shining blade._

_Michelle reluctantly took the dagger and kissed her daughter before bringing the blade to her tiny finger. A droplet of red dropped from the infant’s chubby hand as the blacksmith caught the liquid on a copper pendant. The second the blood touched the metal, Blacksmith Perley began shouting a series of Celtic chants. A terrified Wynonna watched as a blue orb was sucked from her baby sister and into the pendant in a blur._

_“Keep this hidden Michelle. This talisman is the only way Bulshar can be defeated for your children’s sake.” Marion Perley warned before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke._

_Michelle scooped up the child from the ground and cradled her close to her body. The woman rushed the far wall of the barn and moved a loose board revealing a hidden compartment. She wrapped the pendant in a cloth and stuffed the pendant in the hole in the wall before replacing the board_.

Wynonna’s memory blacked out in a flash creating a burst of pain in Asmodeus’ mind.

“Woah that was weirder than that time Seth Cooper spiked the punch at prom in two thousand and four.” Wynonna exclaimed as Asmodeus fell to the floor.

“What the fresh hell just happened?” Nicole asked in a panic.

“He figured it out.” Waverly whispered before making a beeline for the front door.   
The brunette was already out of the house before anyone else could move to follow her. She sprinted into the barn and swatted at the walls furiously.

In the section two feet from the door, Waverly found an uneven board and pushed until the wood popped free from the rest of the wall. A mass of cobwebs covered the musty cloth that Asmodeus had been going over and over in his mind. She reached into the hole and pulled the bundle free as Wynonna, the Winchesters, and Dolls entered the barn behind Reed, Maclay, and Nicole.

“What the hell is that?” Dolls asked as Waverly unwrapped the cloth gently.

The pendant was solid copper and circular shaped. The middle of the circle was engraved with a symbol similar to the letter “y” with a fork like top. It was glossed as if someone had just polished it despite having been hidden in a wall for two decades.

“It’s her anchor. An object used to contain her power until she is ready to unleash it. Only magic can break the seal.” Castiel answered appearing with Asmodeus in front of Waverly.

“It’s the Celtic rune for protection.Mama had Greta and Maddie’s mother bound my powers. It was the only way to save us from Bulshar.” Waverly said looking at her sister.

“So we get a witch to break the seal and let Miss Waverly deliver Bulshar his asswhooping. Sounds like a plan to me.” Mac sounded when everyone got quiet.

“We don’t even know what kind of magic to…” Waverly began before Wynonna yanked the metal from her hand.

Wynonna tossed the necklace on the floor of the barn and drew Peacemaker. The heir fired the weapon creating a burst of flames that complained engulfed the anchor. The metal burned in a bright blue flame for a split second until only scorch marks were left. And then everything black for Waverly Earp.


	5. Angel With a Shotgun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc and Waverly fluff   
> Nicole and Doc fluff   
> Wayhaught gets dirty   
> What the hell is up with Waves!?

The ground was shaking. Nicole was fighting to find some footing on the floor of the barn but her entire world was spinning. The sole of her shoes were slipping with each step. Waverly was hovering in a cloud of auras just out of reach. It had happened in the blink of an eye. One minute Wynonna had aimed Peacemaker on the weird necklace, and the next Waverly had been sucked into the air. 

“Oh God Waverly.” Nicole cried as she reached for her girlfriend’s hand. 

“No! Don’t touch her!” Asmodeus cried as he spun into Nicole to block her body. 

An orb of white light enveloped the barn in a flash knocking everyone on their ass. Waverly dropped from the air and Nicole rushed to pull her into her arms. The cop scrambled to find any trace of the brunette’s pulse on her neck and wrist with no luck. Waverly was dead. 

“Oh God Waves! What did I do?” Wynonna cried through tears. 

“No baby you have to wake up. I’m not strong enough to lose you. Waverly please don’t leave me.” Nicole cried cradling Waverly’s body close to her. “I want to grow old with you and your crazy ass sister. We’re going to have babies with your eyes and your smile. I’ll even build us a house next to Wynonna. You can teach our kids Latin and I’ll coach t-ball and soccer. Please don’t die.” 

Waverly felt like she had just downed a gallon of Red Bull. Nicole didn’t have to have know just yet if she was going to be so cute. God she loved her girlfriend for wanting a future outside of Revenants and evil witches. She’d only been dreaming of the same thing since Nicole had wandered into Shorty’s for a “cappuccino”.

“Gingers.” Waverly whispers softly. “Our babies will be gingers like you.” 

“Dear God could you two be any grosser.” Wynonna laughed wiping away her tears. 

Waverly couldn’t help but laugh as Wynonna attacked her with kisses peppered onto her face. Nicole joined in and Waverly was trapped between the two people she loved the most. Asmodeus watched from afar as the three woman carried on happily. He could feel how happy and loved Waverly felt as the emotions warmed the pit of his stomach. The feelings were so pure and heartfelt that it caught his dark soul of guard. 

“We must allow Waverly’s body to rest. Now that the missing piece of her soul has been put back her body will need to adjust. My father needs me but I trust you all will look after her.” Castiel explained before disappearing right before their eyes. 

With Wynonna and Nicole finally calmed down, Waverly was able to separate herself from their bodies and pull herself off the ground. A wave of nausea crashed into her displacing the young Nephilim’s center of gravity. Strong arms wrapped around her before she could register what was going on and Doc carried her out of the barn. 

“Come on baby girl let’s get you in bed. I’ll fix you up some of that tea you love and tuck you into your bed.” The cowboy said calmly as he maneuvered through the thick piles of snow outside. 

Doc made it up the steps of the house and into the warm living room with ease. Waverly felt smaller and more childlike than usual and he climbed the stairs to her room. She curled up to the warmth of his chest willing as exhaustion crept up on her. Kicking the door to her bedroom open with his foot, Doc nestled the woman’s body under the mound of blankets on her bed and tucked her in as if she were decade and a half younger. Nicole smiled at the gentleness of the cowboy’s gestures noting the usual softness he reserved for Waverly. 

“You’re gonna be a great dad to Alice when this curse is broken. Thank you Henry. I love you.” Waverly whispered sleepily as Doc’s hand brushed the side of her face. 

“Oh Miss Waverly thank you for that dear. I love you too you know. I do wish I had had a little sister like you in former life to keep me out of trouble but knowing you know is just as sweet. Sleep now little Earp.” Doc replied with tears welling up in his eyes. He stood and found Nicole smiling at him like a fool from the doorway. 

“She’s right you know.” Nicole said softly as she joined Waverly on the bed. “I see how you are with Waverly and it's all the proof in the world. You’ll see for yourself when you and Wynonna get your daughter back.” Nicole noticed the wide smile forming on his lips as he pulled the door closed behind him. 

Nicole crawled under the ten blankets on her girlfriend’s bed and relaxed when Waverly rolled over to snuggle her. The feeling of the brunette’s head on her chest warmed Nicole’s heart. Seeing Waverly collapse had been traumatic enough but the weird events in the barn had shaken Nicole. Waverly was stronger than anyone Nicole had ever met but it didn’t stop the Officer from worrying about her. Losing Waverly would kill her she thought sadly. 

Nicole laid still staring at the ceiling until she couldn’t bare the boredom anymore. Gently, she pulled her phone from her pocket and opened up the Newsstand app to find something to read. She decided on a true crime novel about the hunt for serial killer Gary Ridgway and set out to finish the book while Waverly slept. She really wanted to stay awake just in case Waverly woke up and needed her but after two chapters her eyes were heavy. She dozed off until she couldn't fight her tiredness any longer. She was asleep before her phone hit the bed beside her. 

Six hours later Waverly was awaken by a loud ringing.She groaned as she fumbled for the device in the general direction of the sound. The younger Earp almost threw the phone across the room when she discovered the alert was just a damn text message from her sister. 

Wynonna: 12:33 pm  
The cavalry and I are at the office looking for more info on how to help Waves 

Nicole: 12:36 pm  
Okay 

Wynonna: 12:37 pm  
Trenchcoat guy says she’ll probs be passed out for awhile so look after our girl for me

Nicole: 12:37 pm  
I always do

Waverly smiled at her sister’s trust in Nicole. Wynonna had always been supportive of Waverly and Nicole’s relationship but seeing her treat Nicole so well really made her happy. The small fact that Wynonna tried to intimidate her girlfriend despite totally loving her made Waverly feel somewhat normal. Normal wasn’t easy for an Earp. Fuck, she thought, as she remembered what had happened to her only hours before. She was a fucking Nephilim!

Waverly sucked in a deep breath and almost passed out again. Her body felt electric and energized as if she had just jumped out a plane like she desperately wanted to. The air smelled cleaner with every breath that passed through her lungs. She could smell the coffee in the discarded mugs downstairs, the faint honey scent of Nicole’s shampoo, and the gun oil Wynonna kept in the downstairs closet. Waverly could feel the soft pale skin of Nicole’s arm rubbing against her leg, the miniscule divots in the seams of the sheets underneath her, and it was incredible. 

“Baby what’s wrong?” Nicole asked as she stirred from her nap. “Are you alright? Oh God Waverly I was so scared! I couldn’t get to you and you were so still and limp!” Nicole exclaimed shooting up to sit next Waverly on the bed. 

Waverly watched in awe as Nicole’s lips moved as she talked. The soft pink lips she loved so much danced before her eyes. Brown eyes hungrily traced the outline of Nicole’s body under her sweater and leggings as Waverly imagined the pale skin waiting underneath the layers of clothing. She needed to touch Nicole and to have Nicole touch her until their muscles gave out on them and they collapsed in a sweaty heap on her bed. 

“Baby I’m fine… I just need you.”

“Waves I’m here I promise I’m not going anywhere.”

“Nicole I want to make love to you okay?” Waverly asked sheepishly. 

“Anything to show you how much I love you.” Nicole said before pulling her into quick kiss. “I don’t know what I would do if I lost you Waverly.”

They crashed together in flurry of passion and lust. Their tongues danced against each other in sensual unison as they made out. Waverly brought her left arm around Nicole’s neck and pulled their bodies together as her right hand traveled down Nicole’s toned abdomen. The redhead moaned into her mouth as Waverly pulled away and stripped off her shirt and bra. Waverly’s own T-shirt and underwear were discarded next leaving her tanned skin exposed. In a flash, Nicole was laying on her back as Waverly inched her leggings and underwear from her legs slowly. 

“God I want you Waverly.” 

Waverly started at her ankles, pressing soft kisses on her legs until her mouth reached the curve of her body just before her pussy. She traced her name with the tip of her tongue as Nicole’s moans vibrated her body and sent a wave of pleasure through her own vagina. Her tongue met the pink flesh with a slow lick between Nicole’s second pair of lips and her clit. The slow bucking of her lover’s hips sent her into rapid pace as she made her way to the entrance. Nicole had never been more swollen or needy in her entire life. Wetness floods out as Waverly coaxes orgasm number one from Nicole’s body. 

Nicole’s muscles tighten as Waverly doesn’t stop her efforts. The magical tongue devours her as she screams out in pleasure. Waverly’s sucking and licking furiously at Nicole’s center as cum just pours from her folds. The sweet taste of Nicole on her tongue makes her wetter in her own underwear. She can tell the cop is closing in on an orgasm as the older woman thrusts her hips harder and faster into Waverly’s mouth. A rush of cum hits her chin as Nicole’s second orgasm racks her tall frame. 

“Waverly!” Nicole cries out in the moment. 

Waverly pulled away and crawled up Nicole’s body until she was resting on her chest. Propped up on her arm she could see Nicole’s slender body in all of its very muscled glory. There was a slight flush to the pale skin from the exertion of the back to back orgams that hilighted Nicole’s freckles. Waverly could feel a warmth growing between her legs. Nicole turned her on more than she ever imagined would be possible. 

“Waves you are unbelievable.” Nicole said through heavy breathes. 

“I can’t help myself when you look so good and taste even better baby.” Waverly replied with devilish grin. 

They laid together in silence for a few minutes intertwined and in bliss. Skin to skin they were connected in an indescribable intimacy. Waverly had never felt so complete in her whole life. The bedroom smelled of sex and she loved it. 

“Now it’s my turn to have my way with you. I’m going to fuck you until you see stars Waverly Earp.” Nicole says lustily as she moved to the nightstand and pulled out the double ended strap on Waverly loves so much. “Lay down and spread your legs for me.” 

Waverly obeyed slowly making a show of obeying Nicole’s orders. She watched eagerly as Nicole stepped into the harness adjusted it to her liking. With her eyes locked on Waverly’s hazel eyes, she squirted lube into her hand. Slowly Nicole applied the lube to the dildo starting with the shaft and moved her hand up to the tip. Once she was satisfied with the lubricant, she slowly inserted the top end of the silicone sick into herself while Waverly watched adoringly. 

“Baby I need you inside me.” 

Nicole crawled across the bed until she was sitting just in front of Waverly’s open legs. The ginger grabbed the toned legs and pulled gently until Waverly’s clit was brushing up against the tip of the strap on. Nicole’s pussy tightened around the toy as the movement rippled through her sex. The most beautiful set of hazel eyes gaze back at her as she leans into Waverly’s body. 

“I love you.” Nicole says with her dimple million dollar smile as she rocks into Waverly. 

The first roll of her hips leaves them moaning into each other’s mouth. Nicole needs more of Waverly’s soft skin and delicious moans. She sets a pace jerking her hips harder and harder while her hands find Waverly’s breasts. Breaking their kiss, Nicole’s mouth moves to Waverly’s nipples massaging the firm skin with flicks of her tongue. 

Waverly’s skin is on fire. Nothing has ever felt so intense for her before. As an orgasm knocks the air from her lungs, Nicole’s hand finds its way to Waverly’s swollen clit. Nails dig into the ginger’s back motivating her to push of the bed with her calf muscles clenched for support. The renewed vigor sends a spurt of cum bubbling from Waverly’s pussy and Nicole’s name is all she can utter as orgasm number two hits. 

Nicole’s own orgasm takes over as she slows down her thrusts and her brown eyes roll back into her head. She relaxes into Waverly’s arm and waits for her body and mind to come down from her Waverly high. The younger Earp however has no intention of stopping and picks Nicole up so she’s completely suspended above the bed with nothing but Waverly bearing her weight. 

“God I love watching you cum.” Waverly moans out dropping Nicole on her back. “It’s a good thing no one’s home. I’m going to make you scream my name loud enough for the neighbors to hear.” 

The nearest house is nearly four miles away but Waverly doesn’t care. She’s still burning and craving Nicole’s skin. Waverly’s mouth finds the pale expanse of her lover’s hardened nipples and guides Nicole’s hips back. A whimper erupts from the officer’s throat as the lack of Waverly’s weight relieves the pressure inside her. Until a set of hips slam into her own, and the toy is inside her once a again. 

“Mhhmm oh baby harder fuck me harder!” Nicole exclaims. Fingers slide down Waverly’s back just rough enough to drive her wild with lust. 

“Fuck! I love how sexy you are when I’m fucking you. Your pussy is mine Nicole! All mine and I’m going to fuck you like you deserve.” Waverly yells smacking the side of Nicole’s ass. 

“Yes baby. All yours mmhmm I’m gonna come.” 

Waverly’s lips crash into hers in an all tongue embrace. The kiss is sealed with an orgasm that sends a rush of blood to her head. Nicole’s blissfully lightheaded and soaked in sweat and cum but Waverly’s not stopping. Her hips roll frantically turning Nicole’s body to mush. 

“Oh God Waves I don’t know if I can come again!”

The sight of Nicole so unraveled because of her filled Waverly with an immeasurable sense of love. Waverly was the one making the Officer scream in unabashed pleasure. No other lover could ever make love to her like Nicole. Orgasm number five decimated the bed sheets as hazel eyes drowned brown irises. 

Nicole could barely move so Waverly had to untangle their bodies and remove the harness from her hips. She had never felt so spent even in her many days of rigorous training in the Academy. She collapsed back into the dirty sheets and closed her eyes for a split second. A scream jerked her from her sleep. Disoriented, Nicole reached for Waverly to find her side of the bed empty. 

Waverly was at the foot of the bed descended in the air; a blue haze flashing from her eyes. Nicole flew off the bed and cried for help. Between sobs she screamed into the phone, hoping Wynonna or anyone could help the woman she loved. Something was wrong and Nicole could only watch helplessly as Waverly screamed.


	6. Pipe Bomb Dream

Their Mom had always called Waverly her angel. Wynonna had suspected it was because the young woman’s birth had given Michelle some hope in the midst of Ward’s reign of terror. Now the Heir didn’t know what to believe about the one thing that had kept her going for the last twenty years: her baby girl Waverly. Not knowing what was happening to her little sister meant she couldn’t help her and that was Wynonna’s worst nightmare. Learning about Waverly’s newly discovered state of “being” what exactly why Wynonna was hovered over Dolls’ computer scouring for information in the Black Badge databank. 

“Earp she’s going to be okay. You and I both know Waverly is the strongest and arguably the best asset this team has. She’s also family and Doc, Jeremy, and I aren’t going to let anything happen to family.” Dolls says, breaking her concentration. 

She knows that if she looks into his eyes she’ll breakdown. Wynonna hated being vulnerable and there was no way she was going to cry in front of everyone right now. Waverly needed her to be the strong one for once. Waverly needed her to stay when all Wynonna wanted was to run like she had almost five years ago. A woman’s scream tore through the building before could confess all of her thoughts to Dolls. Everyone but Jeremy stopped in the tracks and drew their guns storming out of the room in a two line formation. Wynonna’s heart almost stopped at what she saw next. 

“Somethings wrong with Waverly!” Nicole cried, as she stumbled into the room cradling Waverly like an infant. “She won’t wake up!” 

Wynonna couldn’t move as watched Dolls pull her sister into his arms and rush her into the office. Doc embraced a hysterical Nicole and all she could do was watch. It was as if she were watching herself from above frozen where she stood. Her head was swimming with memories of Waverly: six year old Waverly with a toothless grin, eleven year old crawling into her bed to escape Ward’s cruel words after yet another bender. She was supposed to protect her sister that’s all Momma had asked when Waverly came home from the hospital. Wynonna had failed at yet another thing. 

“Wynonna! Wynonna!” Doc yelled, as he shook her. 

“Waves. I need to see Waverly.” Wynonna croaked. 

She stumbled around on autopilot finding her way to Jeremy’s lab where the group had congregated. Jeremy had propped Waverly up on the chair he used to confine Dolls for their lizard taming serum and hooked her up to various machines. Wires and tubes were attached to her head in a makeshift crown and leeds tracking her heart rate were stuck to chest. Wynonna couldn’t hold back her tears at the sight of her little sister so helpless and pale. Waverly didn’t stir when she grabbed her left hand and sat beside the chair. Nicole was parked to her right still sobbing quietly with Waverly’s hand in hers. 

“This is all my fault. I should have taken better care of her.” Nicole cried breaking Wynonna’s heart even more. 

“Nicole don’t do that. You and I both know you would never hurt Waverly. 

“She’s right Officer Haught. I’ve known you all of five minutes and I can see how in love you are.” Reed replied as she tossed a blanket over Waverly. 

Jeremy and Langston were adamant about running more medical tests to see why Waverly was unconscious. Dean, Sam, and surprisingly Dolls too were convinced that a less scientific and more supernatural method was the best course of action. Wynonna was numb as the debate on Waverly’s treatment raged on around her. All she could think about was how unbearable losing her last sister would be. 

“Just fucking stop already! This isn’t a pissing contest. Waverly needs us to help her. She’s risked her ass for this team over and over again. We owe her a lifesaving so man the fuck up and let’s save her!” Wynonna yelled startling Nicole enough to make her jump. 

“The lass is right. We haven’t got the time to stroke yer egos. We need a plan.” Mac scolded bringing out his thick accent. 

“Let me help her.” Asmodeus announced as he materialized next to Nicole. 

“Fuck that you’re the one that let her touch that damn pendant.” Nicole snapped. 

“I can help her Wynonna. Our bond gives me a way into her subconscious. I can get through to her. I promised her my protection and I will not dishonor my word.” Asmodeus pleaded. 

“If she dies you die.” Wynonna growled. 

Asmodeus nodded and stepped forward with an outreached hand. The side of Waverly’s face twitched as his vessel’s hands grazed her cheek. The demon gasped as his own consciousness joined Waverly’s in her coma like state. An unforgivingly bright light replaced the slow hum of the Purgatory Police Department’s fluorescent bulbs making the demon recoil in pain. His surroundings slowly came into focus as his eyes adjusted to the light allowing him to see. 

“Waverly what happened to you?” He asked rushing to where she was sitting. 

They were at the homestead only the house was empty. Asmodeus and Waverly were the only things in sight from where he sat in the living room floor. Waverly was curled up where the couch would be staring off into space with her arms wrapped tightly around her knees. 

“I don’t know. It was like I could feel every atom of my body and the things around me. Everything I felt was more intense and enhanced. I felt like… like I was invincible and then it was like my body was being ripped apart from the inside.  I couldn’t move.” 

She was evolving. Since the beginning of their race, Nephilim’s were given abilities and power that rivaled even their Angelic sires. The human half of their bodies were often not strong enough to handle the unimaginable power of God that flowed within them. Asmodeus had heard tales of Waverly’s kind being eviscerated right in front of their anointed parents. Only the most powerful beings in existence could handle the development of such devine weaponry that was Nephilim royalty. Could it be that Waverly had trapped herself in her own mind to escape the pain of her metamorphosis?

“Waverly do you remember what you were doing before the pain?”

“Ugh yeah why does that matter?” She asked blushing the color of Doc’s car. 

“I think you have triggered an undiscovered set of abilities. No other Nephilim that I’ve heard of can seal themselves off like you are right now. You’ve created a realm in your own head to protect yourself from feeling your Nephilim blood take over your human side.”

“I don’t understand I didn’t mean to or anything. I was just with Nicole…” She trailed off blushing even harder than he thought could be possible. 

Of course! Waverly’s powers were connected to love. The empathy she felt was rooted in her love and care for the people around her. Her intelligence had to have been triggered in a similar way! There had to be a connection to the final trigger of her powers and whatever happened before it began, he thought to himself. He couldn’t see her thoughts anymore proving her abilities had improved. Waverly was somehow locking him out despite the link they shared. 

“You were being intimate with her. That’s why you’re blushing. How astonishing it is to see someone like you so innocent and child like. Wow.” 

Waverly felt like she could die of embarrassment at any second. A demon was talking to her about her sex life. And she had once thought Wynonna’s sex jokes were bad. 

“I am not trying to make you uncomfortable. I don’t seem to understand the human trait of knowing what topics are best kept private. My love and I were intimate when she was free. There’s no reason to be ashamed Waverly. Love is a beautiful and very instinctual thing.” 

“I guess I’m just not used to talking about being with someone I really care about.” Waverly replied surprised by her own honesty. 

“But you are destined to be with Nicole. It was prophesied long before my father Lucifer fell from Heaven. I thought you knew about the prophecies about you.” Asmodeus replied, gazing at her curiously. In his immeasurably long existence he had heard infinite tales of the one with cursed blood that would balance the flames of Hell and restore the barrier between reality and Hell’s depths. 

“Prophecies as in more than one?”

“Waverly your life has been written to be for longer than I have existed. My own father was there when God planned for you to be born on September eighth in the year nineteen ninety-two.”  

“I don’t understand why. I was practically invisible when Momma left. After Daddy and Willa, I was alone and nobody came to save me. How is that destiny?”

The memories of her youth were darker than Asmodeus imagined someone as precious Waverly could possess. The link in her brain had given him a short replay of the most important moments in the young woman’s life and many were filled with pain and suffering. Free will was such a weird concept to the demon, but nonetheless it was interesting to see how Waverly had known so much pain but remained so pure of heart. Asmodeus wished he had the strength to be good like the little Earp. Perhaps that was why her opinion of him weighed more than his own father’s. 

“These things you have survived made you want to help people. The curse your family has is the reason your father died and in return it's the reason you dedicated your life to learning. Waverly you have unimaginable power of mind even before you access your Nephilim abilities. All that pain has driven you to be even stronger than other Nephilims. God needed you to grow and that is exactly what you have done. Most people in your situation end up on a much more destructive path but you flourished after Ward’s death.”

Waverly’s eyes were watering again. Of course an Earp would be touched by a heart to heart from the Demon King himself. She wasn’t scared of him like she had been in the beginning. There was an unwavering sense that everything he was telling was true.

“When I’m ready will you tell me about the prophecies?” 

“Miss Waverly I give you my word. You know I don’t know why or how but you give me hope. I have seen into the depths of your soul and it is pure unlike mine. I have never had someone like you believe in or trust me.”

“Maybe my destiny is to help you see yourself the way I do.” Waverly said as she pulled them both back into reality. 

 

Jeremy and Reed made her spend the next three hours running tests. She was forced to give blood and tissue samples so they could monitor the rate of her transformation. Dolls insisted she be hooked up to a brainwave monitor and a heart monitor and go through various physical tests. Nicole had accidently let it slip that Waverly had easily lifted her much taller frame with ease when they were having sex. The couple had been embarrassed to say the least but Jeremy and Reed dismissed the information and got right to work without any jokes or comments. Dolls had shrugged away the revelation and made her lift weights with him. Now he was about to make her spar with him. 

“Come on Earp I won’t hurt you. The point of this is to see if your reflexes have improved along with the strength. We need to suss out your abilities so there aren’t any surprises later when it counts the most.” Dolls explained after her less than enthusiastic response to the test. 

They squared up on the practice mat with their gloves on to prevent injury. Waverly’s nerves were in overdrive as she watched Dolls pivot around her and size her up. She has seen him in action with Lucado when the agents had beat the shit out of each other at the homestead. Dolls wasn’t the type to be too hard on her unless he felt it was truly necessary. What could go wrong, she thought. 

“Focus on your instincts okay. The changes your experiencing are physical, intellectual, and emotional.” Dolls explained as he swung his left hook towards her. “The way you feel and respond will be affected too.” 

Waverly ducked to the right and connected her right fist to Dolls’ lower abdomen before she had time to process what she had done. He dropped back quickly, striking with one punch from his right hand and two more from his left. Waverly used her forearms to block his advances knocking him off balance.   
Her foot connected with his as she turned to press her back to his stomach. With a sharp jerk of her arm, she brought the Agent over her shoulder with ease. Dolls slammed into the mat and grabbed his arm in pain. 

“Oh God! Dolls I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?” Waverly cried. 

“Nicole was right you’re definitely stronger. I think you just tore my rotator cuff.” Dolls gasped wincing in pain. 

“Let’s take a break. Waves we’re going to attach these leeds to track your vitals.” Reed said as she stepped onto the mat and helped Xavier up. “Xav you should let Mac look at your shoulder. You don’t want your injury from Kandahar flaring up.” 

Waverly couldn’t help but notice how annoyed her sister became at Reed and Dolls’ interaction. The Heir was perched on top of the conference table next to Nicole to observe Waverly’s tests. There was obvious change in Wynonna’s body language as she watched Dolls with his ex. Jealousy was a new look for her sister. 

“Interesting.” Jeremy whispered as he inspected the monitor tracking Waverly’s heartbeat and blood pressure. 

“Speak nerd what is it?” Dean growled impatiently. 

“Waverly your vitals are stable. They actually haven’t changed from our initial reading. Your body is sweating from the physical exertion but otherwise unfazed.” Jeremy rambled like a kid on Christmas morning. 

“So she’s okay? Maybe we should run some more tests just to be safe?” Wynonna asked moving to get a look at Jeremy’s notes. 

“Nonna I’m fine. I feel great and Jeremy and Langston are kind of experts on this kind of thing. I’d rather focus on helping Sam and Asmodeus with the ritual.” Waverly reasoned patting Wynonna’s back softly. 

“Lass she’s right. We’ve already tested her blood, reflexes, memory and she nearly tore Xavier apart. We’re wasting time that could be used to stop Bulshar.” Mac answered as he helped Xavier into a chair to examine his shoulder. 

“I’m going to go clean up. I know you’re all worried about me and I really appreciate it but Bulshar should be our main focus.” Waverly reasoned grabbing her bag from the table. “Dolls I really am sorry for that.” 

“Earp don’t even sweat it. I always knew you’d kick my ass one day. I’ll heal before you know it and we can have a rematch.” He quipped making her smile. Dolls always had a way of making her feel special. 

“Hey Nicole can I talk to you for a minute?” Waverly asked turning her attention to her girlfriend. 

Nicole had been acting weird since Waverly woke up. While the redhead had been at her side the whole time, Nicole was quiet and had been avoiding her gaze. Waverly hoped Nicole wasn’t blaming herself for what had happened but she knew how the officer thought. Sex had always been sacred between the two women. The brunette’s comfort and happiness were always the most important thing to Nicole. Seeing her in pain must have been torture for Nicole. 

“Yeah of course.” Nicole said with an unconvincing smile as she followed her out of the office. 

They walked down the hall to the department locker room in awkward silence. The room was empty when they arrived giving them the chance to talk about what had happened for the first time. Waverly dropped her bag next to the small bench and sat down facing Nicole who stood against the far wall. 

“Baby talk to me.” 

“Waves when you wouldn’t wake up I thought I had lost you. I should’ve told you no at the homestead and made you rest. You were so still and I couldn’t find your pulse.” Nicole cried collapsing into Waverly’s arms as she moved to catch her. 

“Oh Nicole you did not hurt me. I needed you and I wanted you. I don’t regret making love to you and I don’t want you to either.” 

“You were screaming and I-I was so scared Waves.” 

“I was too. I didn’t know what was happening and I could feel how scared you were. It was dark and all I could do was pray that I hadn’t hurt you.” Waverly said as she began to cry too. 

The couple remained in the floor wrapped around each other for a minutes while they gained their composure. Waverly kisses the top of Nicole’s head and pulled her to her feet gently. Waverly let go of Nicole and began undressing for her shower. 

“Do you really trust him?” Nicole asked as Waverly stepped into the shower. 

Asmodeus had quite the reputation as any demon would. Waverly understood why no one else seemed to trust him. She hadn’t believed the creature at first but now that she was connected to him it was different. Freeing his lover and destroying Bulshar was far too important for Asmodeus to mess up. She knew he could be trusted just as she knew her own name. 

“I can feel him like we’re the same person. I can’t explain how but I just know that he’s on my side. Castiel can feel it to.” Waverly answered as she turned the shower on. 

She let the steam surround her body and tried to relax. The electric feeling she had when she’d first woken up after passing out in the barn was still there. She could feel the droplets of water touch each individual pore on her skin. She could smell whiskey and gin from Shorty’s mixing with the scent of Nicole’s shampoo. And in the next room, she could hear Sam arguing with Dean and Dolls over whether or not she was ready to do the ritual that would free Sakahlia. 

“I trust you Waverly. I just don’t want this demon to trick you. He could be using you to get what he wants.” 

She lathered up and washed away her sweat as she pondered her girlfriend’s words. Damn she just wanted to be normal old Waverly Earp again. 

“I know this isn’t ideal. He’s our best chance at ending Bulshar and saving his followers. What am I supposed to do Nicole? I can’t go back on my word.” Waverly responded, turning off the shower and wrapping herself in a towel. 

She dried off her body quickly and pulled her wet hair into a bun. Nicole’s nervousness spiked when she reached into her bag and pulled out her clothes. The brunettes watched the officer closely as she pulled on her sweater and jeans. Something was going on under that beautiful mane of red hair. 

“What if we use some kind of insurance policy? Something that can be used against him if need be.” 

“Nicole I don’t think that’s a good idea. He knows about me. He knows about what I am and my whole life I’ve been searching for those answers. I don’t want to make him panic and do something crazy. He’s our only shot at ending Bulshar.” 

She pulled on her socks quickly and stuffed her feet into her boots. Nicole wasn’t being unreasonable but somehow she was still bothering Waverly. The team had her back when it came to translations and her knowledge of ancient cultures. Why the hell couldn’t they trust that she knew what she was doing now? 

“I get that you want you answers baby but I want you to be safe. We don’t even know if he can help us. How do we know he’s not planning to disappear when he’s got his girl back?” 

“I can see things differently now. He knows what’s at stake if Bulshar isn’t put down. He’s got as much skin in the game as the rest of us and he wants revenge.” Waverly said as she became a little annoyed. 

They were interrupted by Wynonna who’s strolled into the locker room with a mouthful of donut. The three woman exchanged awkward glances back and forth as Wynonna finished a bite of long John. Waverly knew Wynonna could sense something was wrong from the couples’ rigid body language and less than loving glances at each other. 

“Ugh baby Winchester found something you’re going to want to see.” Wynonna said before turning to her sister. “Can we talk to for a minute baby girl?” 

“I’ll be in the office.” Nicole replied before abruptly leaving the locker room. 

“Baby girl you had me worried sick back there. I was so scared I almost drank something other than whiskey.” Wynonna laughed as she sat down and pulled Waverly into her arms. 

“You really were scared then huh?” 

“Waves are you and Nicole okay?” 

“I don’t know Nonna. She doesn’t want me to trust Asmodeus and I know I need to. He’s the only chance I have at finally knowing where I came from.”

Wynonna pulled her in closer and squeezed her bit. Waverly melted into her sister’s chest and relaxed. No matter how emotionless Wynonna pretended to be, Waverly knew her big sister had a big heart. 

“Waves I don’t blame her. This demon showed up right before all this angel blood shit happened. She’s had to see you scared and in pain a hell of a lot in the last two days. She’s just worried about you and that doesn’t mean she doesn’t trust that big brain of yours. Sometimes love can make you doubt the things you know with all your heart.” Wynonna said sadly.

“I guess I didn’t think of it like that. I remember how awful it was when the Widows poisoned her. I made that deal with the Widows and now Bulshar is free because of me. I need to stop him Wynonna and Asmodeus can help.” Waverly said softly. 

“Baby girl you can’t keep blaming yourself. Demon Clootie was bound to escape at least now you’re like a superhero with real powers. You kicked Dolls’ ass like it was nothing so Bitch Clootie and her man have no chance.” Wynonna said pulling away to look Waverly in the eyes. “You are the smartest person I know and if you trust demon boy then so can I. Now enough of this mushy shit. Baby Winchester found something cool about you.”

They hugged a little longer before joining the rest of the team in the office. Nicole was less distant after their talk but it clear she was still upset. Waverly took a seat next to Nicole and waited for the Winchesters and Reed to update her on their recent discovery. Asmodeus stayed in her line of sight but nowhere near Nicole who was starting to glare at him everytime he moved. Doc and Mac stayed close to the demon probably to keep an eye on him but nonetheless it made Waverly happy that the men weren’t shutting Asmodeus out. 

“I was thinking about how Asmodeus said he had heard about you from his father. There’s been hundreds of thousands of prophecies written about Nephilim’s but none ever mention the subject’s human names.” Sam explained as he set a book down in front of Waverly. “Reed and I then started to scour for any mention of Bulshar or Sakahlia.” 

“If you were created by God then your destiny has been set in stone for millennials. I used Black Badge’s servers and searched for any mention of Nephilims before Lucifer fell from Hell and hit the jackpot.” Langston added excitedly. 

Waverly picked up the book and took a look at the image of a dark figure kneeling before a figure engulfed in blue light. The dark figure was submitting to the other one in the midst of a bloody background. The caption almost made her pass out again. 

“Asmodeus shall kneel before the destined one and be cleansed with pure blood. Thy demon will smight the bringer of evil for the Lord and be remade in his image.” Waverly translated out loud in disbelief. 

“How can that be? This prophecy has been altered.” Asmodeus asked springing from the wall he had been leaning against to look at the book. 

“I don’t understand.” Nicole said, looking around the room for an explanation. 

“Asmodeus is going to help us kill Bulshar and when he does God is going to make him into something other than a demon. He won’t be a creation of Hell anymore.” Waverly explained with a smile for the demon.


	7. Sunday Morning Coming Down

“Sam you’ve studied the ritual more than any of us so how do we free Sakahlia?” Dean asked an hour later as he bit into a slice of pizza.

After the demon saving revelation, the team decided that splitting into two groups would be the best approach to their work. Wynonna, Dolls, Doc, Reed, and Mac were looking into more leads on Bulshar and his followers. Waverly, Jeremy, Nicole, and the Winchesters were tasked with preparing Waverly for the ritual to free Asmodeus’ lover. Waverly’s group was trying to find a spell that would unlock Bulshar’s ring without letting all of Hell escape with Sakahlia. 

“Well we’ll need sacred ground of course, blessed candles, holy oil, sage, dandelions, a sigil of safe passage, and someway to call her spirit to us without letting anything or anyone out with her. Without her blood we’re basically screwed.” Sam huffed as he summarized his notes. 

“I have Sakahlia’s wedding ring. I gave it to her the day we were separated. The blacksmith who made them used drops of our blood to bound our flesh as one.” Asmodeus called as he appeared with Castiel next to Sam. 

“How do we know this ceremony isn’t going to hurt Waverly? Have you guys ever done one of these?” Nicole asked sternly. 

“The ritual should be fine if Waverly can control her powers. Sam and I have completed these in the past but not with someone as powerful as Waverly. This ceremony is basically opening a door into fabric of reality as we know it so Sakahlia can walk through safely. A wrong move could have lasting effects for all of time past, present, and future.” Dean replied as he took a swig of his drink. 

“So we need to find a way to keep Waverly calm during the ritual.” Jeremy said with a nod. 

“Exactly. Waverly you need some kind of anchor to keep yourself from losing it. Something that gives you peace and clarity above anything else. Do you have any idea what that might be?” Sam asked with a serious look. 

“It’s Nicole.” Asmodeus said earning himself weird looks from everyone. “I have seen her future. Waverly’s anchor is you Officer Haught. I can show you if you’d like.”

Waverly smiled at the memory of Asmodeus showing her a glimpse of her future with Nicole when she’d first met him. At the time, Waverly had been terrified, confused, and angry, but now she felt appreciative and happy. This whole destiny thing wasn’t so bad so far. 

“I-I ugh don’t know. I wouldn’t want to spoil the surprise you know. Knowing that I end up with Waverly is more than enough for me.” Nicole stammered nervously. 

“I’ve got the herbs and candles we need in my emergency witchcraft kit. Father Amos at the church a couple blocks over keeps holy oil in the basement. He knows me so I’ll head over and talk to him.” Jeremy said as he grabbed his jacket and headed outside. 

“So how do we help Waverly?” Nicole asked once Jeremy was gone. 

“Well this ceremony will involve a lot of power flowing through her system. If we can keep her calm and focused we should be able to avoid any consequences.” Dean answered quickly. 

“We can practice the basics of the ritual beforehand. It will let you get the order of things down ahead of time. You’re going to be just fine Waverly.” Sam said with a gentle smile. 

“Thank you both. I couldn’t do this without your help.” Waverly said genuinely. 

Sam took his time to explain that the incantation she would have to use for the ritual was Hebrew. Waverly had to sit in the center of the sigil written on sacred ground surrounded by the blessed candles. She would have to combine the herbs, holy oil, and dandelions and light the mixture in a bowl. With the wedding ring in her hand, Waverly would be able to guide the woman’s soul to Purgatory.The flame had to remain lit for the duration of the ceremony or Sakahlia would not be able to pass through. 

“Hey Jeremy just texted. He’s at the church. He wants us to meet him there.” Nicole said as she typed out a reply. 

“I’ll get Wynonna and the others and the flowers from Jeremy’s stash. Do you know what sigil to use?” Dean asked as he stood up. 

“Yeah I’m going with King Solomon’s twenty second sigil. I’m going to head over to the church get things ready. Waverly are you ready?” Sam asked as pulled on his jacket and stood up. 

“Yeah. Nicole are you coming?” 

“I’ll head that way in a bit. I'm going to see if Dean needs any help.” Nicole answered giving Waverly a peck on the lips. 

Nicole waited until they were gone and then made a beeline for Dolls’ office where everyone else was. Doc and Dolls were deep in conversation when she entered, while Reed and Mac were hunched over computers. Now that Waverly was gone, Nicole could finally talk to the rest of the team and Asmodeus. 

“Guys are we really going to let Waverly make a deal with the King of Hell?” Nicole asked as she began to pace at the front of the room. 

Dolls and Doc immediately stopped talking at the sound of her voice. Reed and Mac both stop typing and gave her their full attention. Castiel appeared out of nowhere and gazed at her awkwardly. 

“Haught I don’t think we have a choice. Waverly has her mind made up. You and I both know how stubborn she can be.” Dolls said honestly. 

“Right now that demon is the only lead we have on stopping Bulshar. We have time to come up with a plan. Mac’s building us a dossier on Demon Clootie that we can use to fight him. We’re all trying Officer Haught I assure you.” Reed said as she closed her laptop. 

“Nicole I know you care for Waverly dearly and you are not the only one. Dolls and I would not agree to a plan we believe would cause harm to Waverly, Wynonna, Jeremy, or you. We will keep her safe.” Doc reassures as he moved to embrace her. 

“You do not trust Asmodeus to keep his word.” Castiel said as if he were asking Nicole a question. 

“All I’m saying is if this demon can end Bulshar after all the destruction he’s caused Asmodeus has to be dangerous. What’s keeping him from bailing on us or hurting Waverly once his girl is free?” Nicole was scared and she couldn’t hide it. 

“What do you want us to do? There’s no way we can talk to Waverly about it with their bond.” Reed asked genuinely concerned. 

Nicole knew they were all right. Waverly was hell bent on destroying Bulshar, helping her demon bff, and learning about what she was. No one was going to stop Waverly from doing what she thought was right. 

“An angel blade.” Castiel said looking at Mac and Reed. 

“Woah how are we supposed to find an angel blade on such short notice? I’ve been hunting them for the better part of a decade with some of the smartest people on the plant with no luck. You can’t be serious Castiel.” Mac laughed arrogantly. 

“Even if we found one Waverly’s never going to agree to it. Not to mention it might spook Asmodeus if he finds out we have the one weapon that can kill him.” Dean added with a glare for Castiel. 

“That blade could put Waverly in danger. We can’t do anything without her. No Asmodeus means Bulshar gets loose and destroys everything and not just in the Ghost River Triangle.” Dolls sneered. 

“So we don’t tell her.” Reed announced giving in to the redhead. 

Trusting a demon without a backup plan was a sure fire way to die a painful death. They needed Asmodeus to stop Demon Clootie, but if the King of Hell got away the chaos would be infinitely worse. They needed a damn angel blade and they needed it now. 

“If she finds out she will be greatly pissed at all of us. Are we sure we want to open ourselves to Waverly’s wrath?” Doc quipped trying to be the voice of reason. 

“Henry what are we going to do if he hurts her. Waverly is always the strong one. We have to do this to protect her and the people he could hurt.” Nicole said looking into Doc’s eyes. 

“Okay I’m in.” Reed replied. 

The second everyone else caved and agreed, Castiel was gone. The angel returned nearly ten minutes later with an angel blade wrapped in cloth. Nicole couldn’t believe her eyes when the angel unwrapped the shiniest blade she’d ever seen. Now if Asmodeus tried anything Nicole could end him where he stood


	8. This Is Why We Can’t Have Nice Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xavier finally come clean. Bulshar’s influence is even farther reaching than the Purgatory team realized.

The church basement was damp and musty with sour air. Waverly was starting to get restless in the old concrete room with no windows. She and Sam had been going over the ritual again and again until she could feel confident that she could pull it off. How and the hell was she supposed to open a door in reality without freaking out? Waverly couldn’t even sit through a scary movie without panicking like a first grader. 

“Hey it's going to be alright Waverly.” Sam said as he watched her start to fidget nervously with her shirt. “I know this world of demons, rituals, and witches is terrifying sometimes. People like you and me keep the world safe from all of this. God himself made you in his image to be exactly who you are nerves and all. You can do this.” 

“Sam what if I mess up? I could let something else free from Hell of all places!” Waverly exclaimed in full panic mode. 

Sam put down the bundle of herbs he had been holding and leaned down to look Waverly in the eyes. He gently put his arms on her shoulders and waited for her heavy breathing to subside. He of all people knew too much about worrying if you’re good enough. Sam had messed up countless times and even been addicted to demon blood. If anyone knew the young woman’s struggle it was Sam Winchester. 

“I don’t do this kind thing without a backup plan. If something goes wrong I have a plan to save you. Castiel and I will do whatever we have to to protect you. Besides us younger siblings have to stick together in this crazy ass world of the supernatural.” Sam smiled infectiously. 

Waverly scrambled into his chest and hugged him tight. Sam was massive but a total teddy bear underneath his rough exterior. They had only just met but Waverly already felt like she wouldn’t be able to handle anything that had happened in the last few days without him and his brother. Somehow she knew that Sam wouldn’t lie to her or sugarcoat things to protect her like Wynonna and Nicole. The man wouldn’t hold back like Doc and Dolls had on occasion. To her Purgatory family, Waverly was usually thought of as a kid but Sam saw her as an equal. 

“Thank you Sam really. I just need you to do something for me. If it comes down to saving me and saving everyone else I need you to think of the greater good.” Waverly said quietly as she pulled away from the hug. 

“Waverly maybe you should talk to your sister or Dolls. Nicole or Jeremy would be for this than me. I don’t want to shut them out. If it were Dean I would want to know even if I don’t agree with his plan he’s my brother and my family.” Sam said completely caught off guard. 

“This is just a plan b for us. They won’t be able to make a sound decision for the sake of Bulshar’s potential victims. You have seen how bad things can get when a demon gets free. I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t necessary.” Waverly pleaded. 

“You can’t be serious.” Asmodeus said as he materialized behind the two. 

“I am doing this ritual to save Sakahlia for you. I don’t know what’s going to come through that rift with her and neither do you. We need to be reasonable about this.” Waverly said sternly as she turned to face the demon. 

“Waverly I will not let you sacrifice yourself for me. I swore I would protect you until my last breath and will do just that.” Asmodeus said as his anger began to flare. 

“I am doing this whether you like it or not. You know I am doing this because I want to. You can feel how sure I am that this is the right thing to do. I need you to trust me Asmodeus.” Waverly said as the rest of the team appeared in the corner of her eye. 

“What’s going on?” Wynonna asked skeptically as she looked at Waverly, Asmodeus, and Sam suspiciously. 

“Earp is everything okay?” Dolls asked moving his hand to his gun slowly. 

“Yeah we’re just discussing how intense it’s going to get when this thing gets going. We’re just on edge I guess. Isn’t that right Asmodeus?” Sam asked with a callous glance. 

“Yes we're just talking about the worse case scenario. No need to worry Wynonna.” Asmodeus replied keeping Waverly’s secret. 

“Jeremy said he set everything up so tomorrow night on the full moon we’re all set. I wish we could give you more time to prepare Waverly but the original spell was cast on a full moon.” Dean said solemnly. 

“I get it. The moon was seen as a connection to the underworld in ancient times. If we want to undo the spell that trapped Sakahlia we need to mirror that spell as much as possible.” Waverly replied with a sheepish smile. 

“So as soon as the moon is out tomorrow night we all meet up here. Sam and Dean are going to set up a boundary line in case something other than Demon Romeo’s girl gets free. Mac and I will keep watch on the boundary so there’s no surprises.” Dolls explained crossing his arms. 

“Jeremy’s going to be on standby with a Nephilim emergency kit just incase Waverly needs any medical attention. I’m going to be here with Wynonna, Nicole, and the Brother’s Grimm for backup. Doc volunteered to stand watch at the door of the basement so no one wanders down here. We’ve all got your six Waverly.” Reed nodded. 

Waverly felt so much better knowing she had so many people in her corner. The famous Doc Holliday, a lizard man, two secret agents, demon slaying brothers, her big sister, and her girlfriend were all supporting her every step of the way. She even had a literal angel and demon helping her! Waverly Earp was ready as hell to free an Ancient witch from a prison ring. 

“I can’t thank you all enough for doing this. I know you’re worried but you’re still trusting me and I can’t tell you how much that means to me.” Waverly beamed. 

Phones buzzing and ringing all over the room interrupted Waverly’s big speech. Jeremy had sent a text through the group message forced everyone into and it was obviously urgent. Urgent was the first word in the message and was typed in all caps. Jeremy had a lead on Bulshar. 

They practically sprinted back to the station which wasn’t easy in the snow. Reed was leading the pack and taking three steps for everyone else’s one. The Agent was already in the office by the time everyone else reached the doors to the police station. 

“Jeremy what the hell?” Wynonna wheezed as she tried to catch her breath. 

“Chetri you better have something good.” Dolls warned unamused by the grin on Jeremy’s face. 

“I was going through Langston’s note on the intel her source gave up. We’ve been searching for needles in the haystack of missing people with special abilities until now. I know how the Cult is finding it’s followers.” Jeremy rambled pointing to his “Cult Board”. 

The whiteboard had everything from potential cult members, stolen items the Cult could have grabbed, a psychological profile of the interim leader, and possible motives. Jeremy had collected copies of police reports, missing person flyers, newspaper articles on museum break ins, ritualistic murders, and more. In the center of all the research, Jeremy had taped a picture of a man in a black suit. The man was shaking hands with Lucado in the photo. 

“Wait that’s Wilson Kemper Lucado’s boss at the agency.” Dolls said as he inspected the board. 

“Kemper is one of Bulshar’s goons?” Reed asked in shock. 

Wilson Kemper had been the leader of Black Badge before the entire thing disappeared after Lucado’s death. Kemper was a former Senator who had rubbed elbows with three United States Presidents, British Prime Ministers, and a hand full of corrupt Wall Street staples. If the cult had Kemper in their pocket things were worse than anyone could have ever imagined.

“What? No he’s the one feeding Demon Clootie supernatural victims. Kemper’s the inside man! He’s been helping them fly under the radar for decades.” Jeremy replied with an eye roll. 

Bulshar had an inside man in Black Badge. The agency that was supposed to be dedicated to protecting the world from supernatural threats had an employee helping a damn demon? What the hell had Jeremy found to link Kemper to the Cult? 

“Jeremy you must be confused. Kemper trained Lucado when she was a rookie. He’s the golden boy of Black Badge. He pushed for Black Badge to have the authority to pardon subjects.” Dolls said flabbergasted. 

“How’s Kemper connected to the Clooties?” Wynonna asked giving the man a chance to explain his reasoning. 

“Okay well in Reed’s notes she wrote down that her informant was afraid of someone holding power in the cult. Emma mentioned that before her disappearance a man with a scar on his face was “taking care” of the members who failed Bulshar by not getting the items they were sent to steal.” Jeremy explained. 

“Yeah we got her to describe the man with the scar to a sketch artist but the lead never panned out. We couldn’t find him or Emma after that and the case went cold.” Langston said pulling Emma’s photo from Jeremy’s board. 

“That’s because the man with the scar is dead. Heath Thompson was listed as killed in action in ninety-two. He and his black ops group were ambushed in Kosovo and there was only one survivor. Guess who that was?” Jeremy beamed. 

“Wilson Kemper. He and Thompson are working together.” Wynonna guessed connecting Jeremy’s train of thought before everyone else. 

“So Kemper and Thompson served together how does that connect them to the cult?” Nicole asked. 

“Thompson’s mother was a member of the cult in the eighties. She took Thompson and his older brother Greg and fled after their father threw Greg through a plate glass window to try and bring out his abilities.” Jeremy explained as he fished around on the board for a piece of paper. “Heath and his father reconnected in ninety-six and every month their were withdraws from Heath’s account that coincided with deposits in the cult’s account.” 

“He was donating funds to Bulshar’s goons. Heath turned his buddy onto Demon Clootie and ever since they’ve been running the cult?” Mac asked. 

“Kemper uses his clearance to feed the cult it’s victims to Thompson. That’s how they figured out Emma was turning against them. That son of a bitch set her up and got her killed.” Reed spat angrily. 

“How did you find all this Jeremy?” Waverly asked gazing at the board. 

“I was using the old Black Badge server and found an encrypted network of communication originating from inside Black Badge. It took me three days of running a decryption algorithm to break it and I found hidden messages from Kemper to Thompson. It didn’t make sense to me that the head of Black Badge was sneaking around to talk to this guy so I looked into it.” Jeremy added nonchalantly. 

“Jeremy and I will track their financials and movements for the last few months. Maybe we can use these bastards to get a line on the cult’s base of operations. Earps go home and rest. You too Officer Haught and that’s an order.” Dolls said seriously. 

Waverly all but growled as Dolls’ orders. She wanted to stay and help find more information on the Cult. Nicole didn’t give her the chance to argue as she grabbed Waverly’s hand and lead her outside. They piled into Nicole’s cruiser with Wynonna and drove to the Earp land in silence. Langston and Mac pulled in just behind them with Doc. 

“I’ll make some lunch. How about a bubble bath and some tea Waves?” Nicole asked flashing her dimples as they reached the porch. 

“I’m in Haughtstuff. One for me please.” Wynonna replied as she stepped around them to get into the house. 

Waverly nodded absentmindedly as she watched Doc and Mac head straight into the barn. She had hoped Doc would finally come into the house. Waverly really missed him but she knew he was just trying to work through Alice being gone. 

“I’m going to Dolls’ network to see what I can dig up about Kemper and Thompson. I’ll let you know if I find something but Dolls is right you need some rest.” Langston said as she shut the front door behind her. 

Waverly pulled off her shoes and snuggled up under her favorite blanket on the end of the couch. Lately she’d been more tired than usual and the stress of the ritual and her unknown future were making it hard to rest. She didn’t bother turning on the television because she knew it would be a matter of time before she was asleep. The noise of Nicole cooking faded away as she slowly fell asleep. 

Nicole couldn’t help but smile at how sweet Waverly looked in her sleep. The sandwich she had made the brunette could wait long enough for Waverly to get some rest. Quietly the officer took Wynonna’s plate and her own to the table where Langston was working and sat down to eat. Wynonna all but inhaled her grilled cheese and Waverly’s before Nicole had finished half of hers. 

“You guys should get some rest. I’ll look after Waverly for a while.” Langston said noticing how drained Wynonna and Nicole looked. 

“I’m fine. I don’t think I can turn my brain off long enough to sleep anyway.” Nicole replied. 

Wynonna took a long pull from her beer and sighed. Nicole didn’t want to go to sleep incase Waverly needed her. Wynonna was honestly thinking the same thing. They didn’t want the young woman waking up without them. 

“Haught you look like shit. You need some sleep and Waves isn’t going anywhere. How long has it been since you got a good night’s sleep?” Wynonna asked carefully. 

“You’re right. I’ll move her to her bed. I don’t want anyone waking her up. Let me know if you find something.” Nicole answered. 

The officer was way too damn tired to argue. Sleep sounded like a great idea and snuggling with Waverly sounded even better. She inched over to the couch and gently pulled Waverly into her arms. The couple made it up the stairs in no time and crashed into the bed. 

“Wynonna you should rest too. I have to set up this algorithm and it’s going to take a while. I’ll let you know if something hits on Kemper and Thompson.” Langston announced when Wynonna didn’t get up. 

The Heir mumbled incoherently under her breath before finally trading her seat at the table for her bed in the next room. Langston kept at the servers, making a system wide search for any digital footprint of Kemper and Thompson’s that connected the men to the Cult. Black Badge’s access to traffic cams, financial records, bank accounts, and anything and everything else that could help find the men were now at her mercy. A system wide search was looking for any and all overlap of associates, locations, and money movement was checking for any trace of both men. 

Reed waited for the system to being processes the billions of data before she got up from the table. She had quite a while before the scan would be complete and wanted to use it to meditate. The Agent brought her yoga mat and workout clothes along with her equipment for research. Pulling her sports bra and leggings from her bag, Langston changed quickly and began searching for a good spot for her mat. 

The floor by the stairs gave her a perfect view of the front door and the door in the kitchen. Reed rolled out her mat and began light stretches. Yoga had always helped calm her when she upset. After her first trip overseas, the activity was the only thing that help her adjust to being stateside again. Slowly she moved into a standing forward bend and breathed in deeply. 

“Langston I thought I could be the man you needed after he died but I-I just couldn’t. You shouldn’t have been in the field without me. I should have been with you..” Xavier rasped.”

Then why the hell did you leave after we buried our son? Langston thought angrily. Xavier hadn’t been there when she was miscarrying or any time after that. The man she loved had abandoned her when Reed needed him the most. 

“You felt bad because you weren’t there so you bailed on me? I needed you Xavier! I was hurting too but you were only thinking about yourself!” Langston yelled. 

She was crying. She hated that he had this effect on her after all this time. All she wanted was to stop being angry at him for leaving but she couldn’t. Langston just wanted their son to be alive. 

“I’m so sorry Laney. I just couldn’t look at you without seeing him. I didn’t know how to move on. I didn’t want to bring you down with me.” Xavier added tearfully. 

Their son was barely starting to develop when he died. The “fetus” as the nurses and doctors called him was not strong enough to survive. Langston delivered his small lifeless body and held him until Xavier got to the hospital. For hours they held him until it was time up say goodbye. 

“His name was Michael Xavier. Our son had a name. You weren’t bringing me down you let me drown by myself. I never asked you to be strong for me because I knew it wasn’t fair to you. I know why you left but damnit you should have stayed.” Langston was sobbing uncontrollably now. 

For years she’d planned out what she would say to Xavier when she finally saw him again. All those scenarios were angry and bitter but she was just hurt. Langston couldn’t hate him anymore than she could herself. 

“I know. Leaving will always be my biggest regret. I’m sorry.” Xavier whispered reaching across his desk for her hand.” 

Reed blinked away the tears her memory was bringing to the surface and sat down. Her breathing slowed as she tried to relax and clear her mind. The sound of Wynonna’s light snoring disappeared as she spaced out in meditation. Minutes passed at what felt like a snail’s pace for the woman. The sound of feet hitting the stairs jolted her focus and as she opened her eyes to find Waverly watching her the middle of the stairs. 

“Never pictured you as the tattoo type Agent Reed. They say the ribs is one of the most painful places to get one.” Waverly said with a smile pointing to Reed’s side. 

The tattoo she got on the first anniversary of Michael’s death. She had never felt the need to get tattoos until he had died. Langston wanted something to remember him by other the memory of his small lifeless body the day she had to say goodbye to him forever. Waverly was asking about her “for Michael” tattoo with the date he had died. 

“Oh ugh I’m not really. It’s just a long story and I don’t think it’s a good idea for me to get into it.” Reed said hesitantly. 

“Is it a secret agent thing?” Wynonna asked sarcastically as she waddled into the kitchen. 

“No she’s covering for me.” Dolls said announcing his presence. 

The Earps watch as Reed jumped up from her mat and awkwardly stared at Dolls. The two maintained eye contact without either saying a word. Wynonna and Waverly watched the two interact in uncomfortable silence. 

“Xavier you don’t have to do this.” Reed said quietly. 

“Do what? What’s up Dolls?” Wynonna asked. 

“Hey Waves you didn’t come back to bed. I was worried you got sucked into work..” Nicole began as she barreled down the stairs. 

“I need to talk to you guys about something. You should sit down.” Dolls explained stoically. 

The women listened and piled onto the couch while Dolls began pacing in front of them. Langston quietly grabbed her coat and left leaving Dolls alone with the Earps and Nicole. 

“Dude is this where you tell us we’re adopted because Waves already went down that rabbit hole.” Wynonna joked. 

“When I got the assignment to come to Purgatory I didn’t think I would be sticking around this long. I’d been moving around for Black Badge for so long that I’d forgotten what it was like to connect with one place.” Dolls began. “Reed and I weren’t just together we were engaged.” 

Waverly couldn’t believe it. Dolls was not the type to share details about his life. Dear god whatever was between he and Wynonna had been complicated by Alice’s existence but this was a whole new weird. 

“I don’t really know how to say this. We had a son named Michael. Laney miscarried and I just couldn’t deal so I re-enlisted and she left. The day she showed up her was the first time in five years that we had been in the same room.” 

Wynonna felt like the room was spinning. How could he keep something like this from her? Was it payback for her being with Doc? 

“Xavier I am so sorry. I can’t imagine how hard it’s been for you.” Nicole stuttered. 

“Dolls you’re family now. If you need to talk or not talk I’m here for you.” Waverly replied heartbroken. 

“Thank you both really. I should’ve said something before now but things have been crazy lately. Waverly don’t worry about Langston she’s just dealing with some things. We just remind each other of the worst thing that’s ever happened to us and she’s looking out for me.” Dolls explained giving the young woman a smile. 

“I should go talk to her. I feel really bad.” Waverly jumped off the couch and pulled on her coat. 

Nicole and Waverly left quickly giving Wynonna and Dolls time to talk in private. The office was surely going to be empty with everyone but them and Langston at the homestead so they decided to go there. The station was quiet when they got there. Nicole unlocked the office and found Langston sitting at the conference table pulling from a bottle of vodka. 

“Oh we didn’t think you would be here. We’ll leave you alone.” Nicole offered. 

“Don’t! I’m sorry for giving you the runaround Waverly. Dolls doesn’t like to open up like most people and I don’t want to come between you guys and him. He needs people like you guys to look after him.” Reed said slowly. 

“No I’m the one who’s sorry. I can’t imagine what you went through. My sister had to get her daughter out of town and ever since it’s been really hard. I can’t imagine how awful it is to lose a baby.” Waverly really could empathize. Wynonna was spiraling and Alice was just in a different town. Langston had lost her son to death and that was infinitely worse. 

“I-I didn’t realize Wynonna had a child.” 

Nicole hung her coat up and sat down at the table. Waverly followed and did the same while Langston took another drink. 

“If you need a place to rest my place is a couple of blocks from here. You’re welcome to crash in my spare room.” Nicole said with a small smile. 

“Langston I know how we get Kemper and Thompson on the hook!” Mac yelled as he rushed out of Jeremy’s lab. 

“What did you find?” The three woman asked in unison. 

“Dear lord Waverly and Miss Haught you nearly killed me. So we know the servers are still up and running even though Black Badge is no more. Jeremy sent out a test to see if anyone would intercept the communication and we got a hit.” Mac answered handing Reed a piece of paper. 

The woman inspected it carefully not believing what she was reading. Thompson and Kemper fell right into Jeremy trap. Kemper had responded to the fake information. 

“Wait you set a trap for Wilson Kemper and it worked! He thinks there’s a lead on Bulshar in Purgatory. Wilson Kemper thinks someone in Purgatory has the power to help Bulshar take over.” Reed added like she had won the lottery. 

They finally had a way to kill that bastard and take down his accomplices.


	9. I Write Sins, Not Tragedies

Waverly cringed as she took a deep breath of damp basement air. The old churches basement smelled of mold and concrete. It was time only a quarter before midnight and time to start the ritual. Everyone had arrived early not doubt due to nerves and worry and had been waiting around for nearly a half hour.

The entire team was nervously watching as Sam double checked the materials and the sigil. Wynonna was pacing while Doc was hanging in the back of the room quietly. Nicole was right by Waverly holding her hand and reassuring the brunette that everything was going to be okay. Dolls was quieter than usual leaning against the doorway and watching every move Sam and Dean made like a hawk.

Langston was helping Jeremy and Mac double check the emergency kit Jeremy had put together incase Waverly was hurt. The kit was nothing more than a way to calm Jeremy’s worrying but it made Waverly smile that he was so worried about her. A bottle of water, protein bar, blanket, and one of Jeremy’s guns that shot supervisor tranquilizers made one hell of a disaster kit.

It had definitely been one hell of a few days for the team. No matter what they faced at least they were going to face it together as a family. Waverly wasn’t exactly sure how losing Alice, fighting Bulshar, helping a demon, and finding out she was part Angel could ever be one upped. Her life had never been perfect but damn it was good to have people to face the hard times with. Helping Asmodeus eliminated one thing off of the major “Stop Bulshar” checklist. The next step was to hunt down the bastards friends and find a way to use them against him. Thanks to Jeremy, step two was easier than originally thought.

After discovering someone had used a clearance code reserved for Black Badge higher ups to access the secret server, Langston had demanded everyone meet back at the homestead to talk. Jeremy’s idea of using a fake story about a lead on Bulshar had panned out. A user that owed Jeremy a favor for god only knows what had spread the word that someone in Purgatory was looking into the ring that trapped Bulshar to try and free him.

Less than a day after Jeremy’s unnamed hacker friend had planted the story, Kemper had used an old code to access Black Badge files on the Ghost River Triangle and the Earps. Mac had set out to track the location of Kemper through the computer he was using and had been planting viruses in the files incase Kemper it Thompson opened them. The virus would send a coded alert that would give away the Cult leaders location.

“Waverly we’re all set. Just remember what we practiced okay?” Sam said waking her from her thoughts.

“Okay well Mac and I are going to start lighting candles unless you want us to wait.” Reed answered as everyone started to relax.

“No go ahead. Jeremy marked where the candles need to placed with chalk.” Sam replied.

“Okay baby girl you got this. Just don’t let any of my exes escape Hell okay?” Wynonna said she kissed Waverly’s forehead and squeezed her gently.

“I’ll try Nonna. I love you.”

“I love you more baby girl.”

Waverly let go with tears in her eyes. She was scared and so was Wynonna who always tried to be strong and emotionless. Not many things truly scared Wynonna Earp. Waverly let go and wiped a tear from her eyes and found Nicole gazing at her with what Wynonna called “heart eyes”. God she loved how Nicole looked at her like she was the only woman in the world.

“Baby you can do this. We’re all here for you and we believe in you. I don’t like that you’re doing this but I know you’re the smartest woman I’ve ever met. If you think this is the right thing to do then I do to Waves.” Nicole said as she lifted Waverly’s chin with her thumb and brought their lips together gently.

“I love you. I know you’re just worried about me. Nicole thank you for trusting me. I couldn’t do any of this without you.” Waverly said with a big smile.

She grabbed Nicole by the back of the neck and kissed her again. This time the kiss was passionate as if it were life and death. The warmth of Nicole’s mouth radiated into the pit of Waverly’s stomach. She really loved this woman, Waverly thought as they broke apart.

“Waverly I do not say it enough that I am grateful for your friendship. You are the sister I never had and this old cowboy will back your shot anytime.” Doc said as Waverly stepped back from Nicole and right into his open arms.

Henry had been like the big brother she’d never had even before Alice was born.He was kind and accepting of Waverly in anything she did or said or to him. He had loaned her his shoulder to cry on more than once since he was freed from the well and it meant more to Waverly than she could say. Doc Holliday was the family Waverly was always meant to have.

“Thank you Henry. I love you too.” Waverly said leaning on her tiptoes to plant a kiss to the gunslinger’s cheek.

“Don’t forget me Earp.” Dolls said as he made his way over to hug her.

“I could never forget you Dolls.” Waverly said with a quick squeeze for Dolls. “Or you Jeremy. Thank you for having my back through all of this.” Jeremy smiled as he rushed over and picked her up in a bear hug.

“You being part Angel makes perfect sense you know. I always knew you were special.” Jeremy whispered before he set her down.

She thanked Dean, Mac, and Reed next. Waverly hugged all three of them and made sure she told them how much she appreciated their help. Asmodeus was next. The demon was grateful for Waverly’s help but was also worried. Through their bond, Waverly could feel how worried he was for her.

“I’ll try to be safe okay.” Waverly said out loud, replying to Asmodeus’ regret in asking for her help.

“If something goes wrong you have to promise you’ll save yourself. I will not allow you to harm yourself because of me.” Asmodeus pleaded out loud.

“I’m not doing this because you made me. I’m doing this because I want to.” Waverly replied planting a kiss on his cheek.

“Okay the materials are in the middle of the sigil. Just breathe and remember what we practiced. There’s no one better for this than you.” Sam smiled as he lit the last candle.

The floor was cold when Waverly sat down facing the basement door. A large basin of holy oil was just in front of her with the herbs, Sakahlia’s ring, and lit candle to her right. Her heart was racing a mile a minute until she was able to calm herself with deep breaths.

“O Sakahl, parakaloumen se, thespizein hemin hronon ton mellonta.” Waverly began as she added the herbs to the holy water.

A streak of light cascaded around the room as Waverly began her second chant. She added the dandelion and lit the match Sam had left out for her. When she tossed the match into the bowl, Waverly felt like she had been punched in the stomach.

“What’s happening?” Wynonna asked panicked by the sight of Waverly doubled over.

“She’s made the connection to the other side.” Dean explained as Castiel appeared.

“O Krone, parakaloumen se, thespizein hemin hronon ton mellonta!” Waverly shouted as a ripple opened up above her.

The ground underneath her began to shake cracking the aged concrete around her and the sigil. Flames began to erupt from the outside of the crack. Waverly’s shot open revealing flaming blue orbs where her eyes should be. A grumbling shook the entire church as the final chant began.

A cloud of black smoke oozed from the crack in the floor and took the shape of horned creature. The figure barred his fan like teeth before lunging at Waverly. In an instant, Asmodeus had crossed the sigil and wrapped the creature in headlock. Sharp claws dug into the angel as the being fought back.

“Do something!” Doc cried as they watched Asmodeus’ blood pool beneath him.

“If we break the seal Waverly could die. We’re not strong enough to pass through the barrier!” Dean yelled over the roaring of flames and Asmodeus’ screams.

Waverly’s body shot into the air as head was thrown back. A shriek ripped from her tiny frame as the crack in the floor began to glow a piercing red.

She was in trouble. Asmodeus watched helplessly as Waverly’s body began to convulse under the stress of the ritual. Claws dug into his abdomen even deeper creating a searing pain that radiated through his body. The wound wasn’t even close to matching how painful it was to see Waverly in trouble.

The flames from the sigil’s barrier reflected off of an object under Castiel’s jacket jarring the demon from his disorienting pain. The blade. Asmodeus needed the blade if was going to sever the beings hold on Waverly that was keeping it in this realm.

Calling the blade to him, Asmodeus raises his hand and gripped the weapon as hard as he could. The metal burned his skin as if he were back in the flames of Hell but he held on anyway. He knew what he had t do to save Waverly.

“Tell Waverly I’m sorry.” Asmodeus said with one final gaze into Wynonna’s eyes. Before they could stop him, Asmodeus plunged the Angel Blade into his own chest impaling his assailant.

“No!” Dolls cried as the bodies dropped to the floor.

Waverly’s body instantly relaxed and fell back to the ground. A rush of pure white light blinded the room as one final scream echoed through the basement. Darkness took over, as a rush of air filled the room and blew out the candles.

A woman was crumbled in the floor by Asmodeus’ lifeless body when the lights finally flickered on. Her long brown hair was stained by the massive red puddle flowing from Asmodeus’ chest. Waverly, however, was gone.

“No my love it cannot be.” Sakahlia cried as she cradled Asmodeus’ head in her lap.

“Waverly! Waverly!” Wynonna screamed.

Frantically the woman and Nicole began scouring the room. There was no trace of Waverly Earp. Nicole hit the floor as sobs were torn through her body.

“This your fault! You let her do this!” Wynonna shouted as she lunged at Sam and connected her fist to his face.

Dolls arms surrounded her and pulled her back. The heir shouted and kicked in a desperate attempt to get free but the deputy held on tight. He held her gently as Wynonna collapsed into a fit of sobs in the floor. Waverly was gone and no one knew why


	10. Living On A Prayer

Waverly wasn’t in the basement anymore. The room was white with ambient light all over. She was all alone she thought as she began to panic. Her heart started beating out of her chest and the air in lungs was trying to make a desperate escape. It was a panic attack.

“Do not be afraid. You are safe here Waverly.” A voice echoed in the distance.

A dark haired man appeared from out of nowhere and took her hand gently. His face was peppered with a thick beard and an all teeth smile. There was something familiar about his green eyes that Waverly couldn’t ignore. What the heck had she done and how did land her here?

“Am I dead?” She asked softly her voice cracking.

“No sweet girl you are very much alive. Do you know who I am Waverly?” The man asked with a smile.

It couldn’t be! Waverly thought frantically. She had seen this man before. He had taught her how to drive, how to work the bar, and had let her eat ice cream for dinner so many times when she was younger. It was Uncle Shorty.

“Shorty but it can't be. You died...am I dead too?” Waverly asked wide eyed.

“No sweet pea I’m here to give you a message. He allowed me to be the one to see you one last time. I am so proud of you little lady. Tell that ornery sister of yours I’m proud of her too.”

“Wait he? What’s going on Shorty?”

“Waverly there’s something you need to know. During the ceremony, Asmodeus sacrificed himself in order to save you. I’m afraid he didn’t make it.”

Waverly’s felt sick. Asmodeus had given his life for hers and she hadn’t even been able to save his love. Waverly had failed him and she was the reason he was dead.

“This is my fault. I wasn’t prepared like I should’ve been.” She cried unable to compose herself.

Strong arms hugged her gently and steadied her body. “No my dear don’t cry. He made a choice to protect you over his own life. God has chosen to heal him. You saved Asmodeus’ soul Waverly. Your belief in him made the King of Hell anew and he redeemed himself in the eyes of the Lord.” Shorty explained.

“He’s going to be okay?”

“Yes Waverly. God has given him a second chance thanks to you. Asmodeus is no longer a servant to Lucifer. He has been remade in our Father’s holy image.”

Waverly couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She of all people had helped a demon be transformed by God himself. Small town bartender Waverly Earp had changed the entire existence of none other than the King of Hell.

“He’s going to be alright?”

“Yes thanks to you. God has given him new life as a gift for your faithfulness in his plan. He knows you are worried and scared but Waverly he chose you to do great things.”

“I don’t know if I can be what he wants. I’m just me.”

“Oh Waverly the minute I met you I knew you were going to change the world. Your abilities do not define you. That big heart of yours and your desire to learn are only a part of you. The way you will use these gifts from God are what makes you special.”

Waverly didn’t know what to say. Her dead uncle was standing right in front of her clear as day. He was delivering a message from God to her. God changed a literal demon for her. Man she couldn’t wait to tell Wynonna and Nicole!

“I have so many questions Shorty.I miss you so much”

“I have missed you too.You will have answers in time.God wants you to know he was there for you all those years. He has never abandoned you dear. Now you must return. I will always be here for you and Wynonna. Please tell her Alice’s safe return has been written well before now. I love you.” Shorty said before pulling her into a tender hug.

She reveled in the warmth of Shorty’s chest that she had missed so much. His hugs had been a saving grace for her growing up. Ward was never very affectionate to Willa and Wynonna and certainty not to the daughter he ignored. The bright lights surrounding her faded away as Shorty pulled away and disappeared. The poor lighting of the basement

“There’s nothing we can do for him. An angel blade is fatal to all angels and demons it wounds. We can’t save him.” Dean explained as Wynonna rushed to the bleeding demon.

Waverly blinked back tears at the sight before her. A woman in a flowing tunic was cradling Asmodeus’ body. The demon was bleeding heavily from a wound between his shoulder and collarbone. Blood was everywhere.

“I have died countless times without you my love. I am sorry I could not save you from that prison.” Asmodeus whispered.

“Do not fret my dear. We are together now.” Sakahlia cried pressing a kiss to his lips.

“What did you do?” Waverly asked rushing to her wounded friend.

“We had a jumper get through the door. He was going to kill you if Asmodeus hadn’t stopped him. He took the angel blade from Castiel and stabbed himself and the escapee.” Sam began solemnly as he kneeled next to Asmodeus.

“Waves where the Hell have you been?” Wynonna asked pulling her sister into her arms.

“I think I was in Heaven. God wanted to give me a message. Wynonna I saw Shorty.”

“Baby girl what are talking about?”

“I saw Shorty. He wanted to tell me that he loved us and was proud of you. He said Alice would come home. Shorty wanted you to know that he’s watching over Gus and Alice.” Waverly said dazed as she hugged her sister back.

“Waves what happened?” Nicole asked.

“One minute I was here and the next thing I knew I was a bright room. Shorty was there and he said Asmodeus had sacrificed himself for me. God is going to save him for giving his life for me.” Waverly explained hugging her girlfriend.

“An act of true sacrifice shall heal even the darkest of hearts.” Castiel announced.

“I thought that was a myth.” Reed said completely shocked.

Waverly kisses Nicole’s lips softly and walked over to Sakahlia. The woman’s clothes were covered in blood as she held Asmodeus’ dead body. Waverly couldn’t help but cry as she dropped to her knees by her friend’s dead body. She reached out to touch the demon’s body as the wound on his chest closed before her eyes. Asmodeus’ body jerked as his gasp echoed through the room. A sputter of breathe left his lungs as the man was revived.

“What myth? Can someone explain what the hell is transpiring right about now?” Doc drawled a little tense.

“My love I thought I had lost you. I don’t understand how you saved him but I am eternally grateful. I owe you a great debt Nephilim.” Sakahlia cried as she got on her feet and bowed before Waverly.

“Join the club dear.” Asmodeus said with a small laugh as he stood. “When I died I saw something I cannot explain. That prophecy you spoke of from that book. I know how to make it come true.”

“Bulshar’s defeat? How?” Dolls asked.

“God told me how I kill him. I know how to defeat Bulshar for good.” Asmodeus answered.


	11. The Downfall of Us All

Sam yawned quietly into his arm as he stood up from the couch. His body aches as he made his way into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. He chugged the lukewarm liquid as he observed the state of the Earp living room. Dean was curled up in the recliner snoring softly into an occult book. Jeremy was passed out at his feet wrapped in a Stars Wars blanket. Papers and books were littering the old wooden floors from where they had been discarded in the middle of the night. 

Asmodeus had been given a vision when he was revived about Bulshar’s death. The demon had practically ran back to the homestead to research what he had seen. According to the former King of Hell, Bulshar would be killed by a silver blade engraved with the symbol of Cult Bulshar dipped in blood. 

A stack of sketches later, the rest of the team had been able to see what kind of blade had been in the vision. Everyone had set out to locate the weapon using Black Badge’s far reaching servers but no one had any luck. The group had worked well into the early morning with no leads before falling asleep. 

In most cases, killing a demon with great power like Bulshar’s required some link to the source of the targets power. Bulshar was such an old being that finding a link would be near impossible. The former Sheriff’s history wasn’t very well known and all Sam knew was that he had dead twin sons and a witch for a wife. 

“Holy shit. Why didn’t I think of that?” Sam cursed realizing Witch Clootie was still alive. 

Doc and Wynonna had trapped the evil hag in salt to rot but hadn’t killed her. If she was the reason Sheriff Clootie gained his powers then surely her blood would be poisonous to him! Damn they needed to find that blade soon. 

Sam rushed over to his laptop and began searching for any daggers that matched Asmodeus’ drawing. Finding the weapon he had seen end Bulshar was the most important thing to focus on. There was no way Bulshar hadn’t felt the power of Waverly’s ritual wherever the hell he was. Purgatory surely had a big ass target on its back now. 

“Find something?” Dolls asked as he sat down with a cup of coffee. 

“I was thinking about how most demons with Bulshar’s power can be poisoned by something from the sorcerers that made them. Most of the time a weapon or personal belonging can be used but Witch Clootie is still alive. A blade of silver dipped in her blood could work if we can find the anchor to Bulshar’s strength.” Sam rattled off. 

Xavier spit coffee all over himself as he went to take a sip as Sam spoke. The ring Nedley had hidden from the Widows had been destroyed but Demon Clootie had left behind some of her belongings. Most of her possessions had been her sons’ but the bitch had kept her husband’s wedding ring. The simple band wasn’t as strong as his other ring but it was a symbol of the coven that gave him his abilities. 

“His wedding ring. Demon Clootie’s marriage to Constance is what started all of this so that ring should be what we need. I’ve got it locked up in my office.” Dolls exclaimed as if he had won the lottery. 

“It’s a little early for you to be yelling like that.” Nicole growled as she made her way down the stairs with Waverly just behind her. 

The women shuffled into the kitchen and made themselves large cups of coffee before Waverly went and jumped on Wynonna’s bed. Wynonna screamed and pulled her gun before she realized who the guilty party was. The quiet house descent into chaos as everyone else was unhappily woken up by the older woman’s scream. 

“Motherfucker Waves! You’re not eight anymore! I could have shot you!” Wynonna yelled appalled that she had pulled Peacemaker. 

“Nonna calm down I brought you some coffee.” Waverly rolled her eyes at Wynonna’s “mom voice”. 

“Well now that everyone’s awake we can get to work. Sam thinks we can poison Bulshar with an anchor of his maker and the blood of Constance.” Dolls explained as the team gathered grouchily in the study. 

“We still don’t know how to find that dagger in Asmodeus’ vision thingy. Marriage is hell but its damn sure not a weapon.” Wynonna hissed. 

“I suppose if we had the ring melted down with pure silver it could be. I do believe we all know someone with the knowledge of such metal work.” Doc drawled with a grin. 

“The Blacksmith is dead.” Waverly replied in confusion. 

“Her sister isn’t and she wants Bulshar dead as much we do. There’s just one problem guys. She freaking hates us.” Nicole said wide eyed. 

“Maybe we can get her to see the big picture. She seems somewhat reasonable enough to make a deal. I think it’s a good idea for me and Doc to handle this one though.” Dolls added with a stern nod. 

“If we need Bitch Clootie’s blood we will need to make a stop along the way. Jeremy will you kindly show me how to use those blood collecting needles of yours.” Doc asked turning to Jeremy. 

Jeremy nodded fervently and pulled on his jacket. The scientist was out of the house and to Doll’s vehicle before the cowboy and Deputy could pull on their boots. Doc slipped on his beloved hat and followed Dolls out of the door quietly. Seeing Clootie always weighed heavily on Doc, and the gunslinger was already feeling the added pressure his enemy brought along for the ride.

“Okay what do we need to do?” Dean asked as he took a large sip of coffee. 

“Well I was thinking we should work on a spell to free his followers. Bulshar is using magic to persuade some of those people to do his bidding. A spell could help us free the ones being controlled so we know who’s following against their will.” Sam said as he began typing again. 

“That kind of magic is powerful for one person. Freeing his army is going to dangerous Sam.” Reed said as she pulled up a chair. 

“Not if we use more than one person to cast it. The effects will still be harsh but if we balance out the energy we should be able to prevent a nuclear disaster of sorts.” Mac retorted with a clap of his hands. 

“Who’s going to do all this hocus pocus shit then?” Wynonna grumbled. 

“Asmodeus still has powers and Sakahlia’s one of the most well trained witches that have ever existed. They’ll do the spell with me.” Waverly announced earning glares from Wynonna and Nicole. 

“Woah Waves maybe you should let someone else handle the magic this time. Last night really took a lot out of you.” Nicole said gently. 

Nicole didn’t want to upset her girlfriend by any means but Waverly’s well-being was more important that upset feeling right now. If the spell was going to be as powerful as Reed and Dean thought Waverly could be in danger. Officer Haught had had enough of the little Earp being at risk the last few days. She just wanted Waverly to be safe.   
“Haught’s right baby girl. You’ve had a rough few days. Demon Romeo and his Juliet can handle the goon squad.” Wynonna said surprising Nicole. 

“If the three of us do the spell it won’t be as bad right?” Waverly asked as Sam and Reed both nodded yes. “I’ll talk to Asmodeus and Sakahlia then.” 

“Any word on Jeremy’s little trap for Kemper and Thompson?” Mac added changing the subject. 

“There’s been more activity on the servers but nothing concrete so far. We’ve got alerts set up so if anything pops we’ll get a notification sent to our phones.” Sam said absentmindedly. 

“If these men are followers of Bulshar I should keep an eye on them.” Castiel said as he dropped into the study. 

“I don’t know Cas we might need you here.” Dean replied instantly. 

“Mac and I know someone who specializes in surveillance for British Intelligence. She’s the best and we can get ahold of her as soon as possible.” Reed said as she cleared her throat and gave Mac a stern look. 

Fuck he thought. Mac knew exactly who Langston wanted to reach out to; his ex wife Catriona Leary. The woman hated his guts since they had divorced almost a decade ago but adored Langston nonetheless. There was no chance in Hell literally at this point that Catriona would do him a favor! What in the bloody hell was Reed thinking?

“Yer at it lass! There is no chance! Yer head if full of mince!” Mac spat shocked that she would even suggest contacting his ex. 

“Dude speak english please. I don’t understand what’s wrong with the British friend?” Wynonna asked looking from Reed to Mac. 

“Wait doesn’t your ex-wife have a background in intelligence?” Dean asked. 

Waverly glared at Mac who in turn blushed a bright red. The Scot smiled sheepishly but couldn’t hide his embarrassment. Mac had been married before. Waverly hoped for his own sake Mac had told Jeremy about his ex-wife. Even if no one else seemed to notice something was going on between the two of them Waverly sure as hell knew. Jeremy deserved to be happy and treated right and Waverly was not afraid to make threats so that happened for him. 

“You were married?” Wynonna asked bewildered. 

“Briefly yes I was hitched to a fellow operative. Catriona and I split nearly a decade ago and she isn’t to keen on my existence now. Frankly she hates my guts.” Mac added watching Waverly’s death stare from the corner of his eye. 

“Don’t take this the wrong way but I totally thought you liked men.” Wynonna smiled and patted Mac’s back with a wink. 

“I like people lass. Anatomy does not matter to my heart. I’m fluid when it comes to love.’’ Mac explained with a look for Waverly. 

“You know Catriona won’t help us unless she knows you’re on board with her assistance. I’ll reach out but you need to call her Mac.” Reed said honestly. 

“Aye I’ll do it lass. I cannot fathom what I did to you to earn myself such a wrath from Leary. I’ll give her a ring.” Mac said as he pulled his phone from his jeans and sulked out to the front porch. 

Waverly dropped herself into the recliner and wrapped a blanket around her. The last few days had taken a lot out of her but she was mentally energized even if her body was tired. She was reveling in the way things felt, sounded, and tasted to her since transforming. The sound of Sam’s fingers hitting the keys of his laptop mixed in with the soft sound of Dean popping his knuckles. Wynonna’s vigourous chewing echoed over the harsh crunch of metal hitting metal. A gun. Someone was loading a gun. Footsteps crunched on top of the snow at the edge of the property. Waverly could hear five heartbeats thumping in and right outside of the house but there four more moving closer to the house. Someone was coming. 

“Something’s wrong. I can hear four men on foot heading towards us. They have guns.” Waverly revealed in a panic as she made her way to the window above the kitchen sink. 

“How in the hell could you know…? You heard them with your super sonic angel hearing didn’t you?” Wynonna asked as if she were ten years old. 

“Waverly focus how far away are they?” Dean asked he stood and pulled a gun from his waistband. 

“I have some guns in my truck. Wynonna text Xav and Doc. We need the cavalry here now!” Langston said jumping up and grabbing her keys. 

Waverly closed her eyes and tried to focus on the sounds around her. The sounds of the heartbeats approaching the house were steadily growing louder. A voice barked orders to “kill anyone found in the house” panicking Waverly. Whoever was coming for the homestead was barely four yards out and gaining. 

“There’s four of them. I can hear them loading weapons. They’re all on foot on the other side of the barn.” Waverly described with her eyes still closed. 

“Okay I found Dolls’ stash.” Nicole said as she waddled down the stairs with a large duffel bag. “The boys are on their way. Dolls wants us to take them alive if we can.” Nicole unzipped the bag and pulled out two large assault rifles. Gently, the cop tossed one to Wynonna and Sam before grabbing another for herself. 

“Aye let’s rain Hell down on the bastards.” Mac yelled as he came through the door with a small machine gun. 

“Okay Dean,Mac, and Sam cover the back. Wynonna, Haught, and Waverly, and I will take the front. If we keep these assholes back from the house we have a chance.” Reed said as she loaded her rifle. 

The men nodded in agreement and took off for the back of the house. Sam nestled himself in the corner between the wall and the backdoor while Dean and Mac took cover by the bay window in the next room. Reed and Waverly settled on either side of the front window by the table in the study, and Nicole and Wynonna waited by the front door with their weapons ready. 

The gunshots began before anyone knew what had happened. Bullets were flying through the house on both sides pinning the team down. Glass shattered and wood splintered as bullets ripped through the shelter of the Earp home. They had to make a move soon or it would be too late


	12. I've Got a Dark Alley and a Bad Idea

Dolls pushed down harder on the gas pedal as he saw the gate to the Earp home appear in the distance. Despite the snow on the ground, the Deputy Marshall kept control of the vehicle as he sped towards his team. Doc was sitting in the passenger seat loading a rifle while Jeremy loaded the small handgun Mac had given him for protection.

Witch Clootie had been less than enthusiastic about giving up her blood but thanks to one of Jeremy’s mystery tranquilizers she couldn’t put up much of a fight. The blood had been safely locked away at the station when Nicole’s emergency text had come in. Doc had grabbed a few things from the armory before they stormed out and raced to their people.

“Jeremy stay behind me. If you shoot me with god awful pistol of yours I will have to kick your ass.” Dolls said with a stern look in the rearview mirror. “Henry I’ll get you as close as I can. Just remember we need one of them alive.”

The vehicle soared through the gate at the entrance to the Earp land as heavily armed men moved in towards the house. Dolls jerked the wheel to the right as the front of the car crashed into one of the assailants. Thanks to the ice on the ground the vehicle swung in the direction of the house. Doc extended his arm and fired out cover shots allowing Dolls and Jeremy to climb out of the SUV.

Doc’s shots hit one of the men and forced the others to take cover as the front door flew open. Reed and Waverly came storming out of the house just as the other two goons rose up from the cover. The women fired a succession of shots as they made their way off the porch into the snow. One of their targets took a bullet to his neck while the other took one in the shoulder.

“We need him alive.” Xavier yelled as Waverly approached the injured man with her gun raised.

“He’s right Waves we need this bastard breathing. He might be able to tell us what Bulshar is planning.” Reed replied as she looked at the bloody man.

“You really think you can stop Lord Bulshar.” The man laughed flashing his blood stained teeth. “He will make examples of you all. You’re too late.”

“What’s he planning?” Xavier barked.

The man spit his own blood at Xavier’s question and cackled nefariously. Suddenly everything around her slowed down, as Waverly watched the man reach for his discarded gun. Two shots rang out as Waverly put two more bullets into the man’s head before anyone else had a chance to react. The shotgun was suddenly to heavy as it began to tremble in Waverly’s hands. A hand gently covered her on the barrel of the gun and somehow she wasn’t holding the weapon anymore.

“Earp it’s not your fault. He knew what would happen when he reached for his piece. He could’ve shot you or one of us.” Dolls said as he pulled Waverly away from the body.

“Hey come here. I’ve got you Waves.” Nicole said as she ran to comfort her girlfriend.

“We need to keep this quiet. If Bulshar really is in town alerting Nedley and any locals could put them in danger.” Sam said as he jogged over to the body.

“Jeremy and I will take the bodies to the lab. Maybe we can learn something from them. Doc help me get them into the back of the truck.” Xavier said after staring at the body for a moment.

Reed left the guys to take of the bodies and went inside to check on Waverly. The front of the house was riddled with bullet holes and broken glass. The front windows had been completely shot out and the couch was ripped up from the automatic gunfire. Waverly was sitting in the chair with Nicole and Wynonna kneeling in front of her. The younger woman was zoned out while her girlfriend and sister were talking to her softly.

“I’ll get the broom.” Mac said as he stood up from the couch.

Mac made one step before her collapsed onto the floor and grabbed his abdomen in pain. A red stain on his lower abdomen began to grow as the Scot began bleeding. Reed rushed over and applied pressure frantically trying to stop the wound from bleeding. Mac winced as Reed pressed her hands down as hard she could and yelled for help.

“Turn him over!” Nicole yelled as she hit h knees behind the man.

Reed turned her partner’s body until he was as resting on his left side. Nicole yanked up Mac’s shirt and inspected his back. There was no exit wound. The bullet was still inside Mac’s abdomen.

“Wynonna get my med back out the truck of the cruiser!” Nicole yelled.

Wynonna took off running outside while Nicole yanked a pillow of the couch and propped Mac’s head up. The officer knew they needed to remove the bullet soon or Mac would die. The Scot began yelling a series of unfamiliar words that Nicole would bet were curse words as she pressed on the outside of his wound.

“I need towels and liquor! There’s a tool box under the kitchen sink! Grab it!” Nicole ordered as Reed jumped and ran to the kitchen.

“Everard!” Jeremy cried as he ran into the house with Wynonna trailing just behind him.

Nicole pulled the department issued first aid kit from Wynonna’s shoulder and ripped open a pack of bandages with her teeth. The officer pressed the gauze into the bullet hole and used her body weight to hold it down. Reed came barreling out of the kitchen with a bottle of whisky in one hand and a stack of towels and a tools box in the other.

“Wynonna use the whiskey to sanitize those pliers. If the bullet hit an artery he could bleed out when I remove it so be ready to apply pressure.Langston you’re going to have to hold him down.” Nicole explained as she tossed Reed the towels.

“Don’t be scared lad. It’s just a little gunshot wound.” Mac said with a weak smile as Jeremy teared up.

“I should’ve been here.” Jeremy whispered tearily.

“Yer mince in the head if you think this is yer fault. I’m glad you weren’t here when those bastards started shooting.” Mac coughed as Nicole dug the pliers into his gunshot.

Wynonna gagged as she watched Nicole fish around in Mac’s stomach for the bullet. Dear god she hated blood and guts. The sight of Nicole digging for a bullet totally unfazed was totally impressive Wynonna admitted as she took a swig of whisky. The bullet cleared Mac’s skin with a sickening pop as Nicole dropped the pliers onto a towel.

“Oh thank god.” Jeremy sighed when the bleeding finally subsided.

“You’re lucky am artery didn’t get nicked. This bullet was pretty deep.” Nicole said as she taped piece gauze over the hole.

“We should get you to a hospital Mac.” Reed said she and Jeremy helped the man onto the couch.

“Nay I’m staying here lass. A little scratch won’t keep Everard Torrance Abernathy Maclay out of the fight.” Mac said as he eased into the cushions.

“Damn Maclay you can’t keep it together for a single gunfight.” Dean joked as he stormed in with a smile on his face.

“He’s going to be alright?” Sam asked as he noticed the blood all over the living room floor.

“Mac’s one stubborn bastard it’ll take more than a piece of metal to stop him.” Xavier said as he leaned against the wall. “I called Nedley and set up some patrols. I doubt Bulshar will send any more men but I don’t want to chance it while we’re at the station. Doc is going to hang back and keep an eye on things while Sam,Dean, and I check out the bodies.”

“I’m going to put some protection sigils around the property just in case. You’ll be safe on this land but you should still keep an eye on the main road. We still don’t know what Bulshar is planning.’’ Sam said gently.

“Watch your backs out there guys.” Wynonna ordered as the men left the house.

Reed and Wynonna started to clean up the debris from the gunfire while Nicole made Waverly a cup of her favorite tea. The brunette hadn’t spoken a word since she shot the Bulshar’s henchman. Nicole wrapped a blanket around Waverly’s small frame and handed her the warm cup of herbal tea. Waverly took the cup and sipped slowly without a word.

“Hey Waves if you ever need to talk about it...I’m here. Just know that it wasn’t your fault. Bulshar killed that man not you.” Nicole said as she watched her girlfriend stare into space.

The officer planted a soft kiss to Waverly’s head and started helping with the clean up. Luckily with Reed, Wynonna, and herself cleaning it didn’t take more than ten minutes to make the house somewhat presentable. The front windows were gone letting the cold winter air in. Doc appeared from the barn with two large pieces of plywood and nailed them over the empty panes. Wynonna started a fire bringing back some warmth in the old house.

“Nicole can you and Doc move him to my bed? That damn couch isn’t very comfortable.” Wynonna asked tilting her head towards Mac’s sleeping body.

“Of course.” Doc said as he came into the living room.

Nicole grabbed Mac’s right arm and tossed it over her shoulder. Doc gently eased the injured man off the couch and used his shoulders to bare most of the weight for Mac. Nicole slipped an arm under his right leg while Doc did the same with his left and slowly walked the Agent over to Wynonna’s bed. Carefully, they back up into the bed and helped Mac lay down softly.

“It’s Dolls.” Nicole said as the vibrations of her cellphone echoed quietly in the room. “Hey Dolls you’re on speaker.” Nicole said as she pressed the speaker button.

“Jeremy and I ran the thugs through facial rec and got a hit. They’re suspected mercenaries wanted in five countries for theft of artifacts. During the examination, Jeremy found a soot like substance on all four of these guys’ shoes.” Dolls explained.

“It’s some kind of silica mixture with trace amounts of explosives. All four of them had it in the treads of their boots.” Jeremy continued.

“Any leads on where it came from?” Reed asked.

“There are trace amounts of sandstone, clay, coal, and explosives but it will take some time to narrow down the area. I’m running a tests as we speak.” Jeremy replied.

“Wait there’s an abandoned coal mine about a mile outside of Purgatory on the edge of Old Man Rickman’s place. It was shut down ten years ago but people still go there to party.” Wynonna said excitedly.

“That could be where Bulshar is hiding out.” Sam speculated.

“Okay Jeremy and I will meet you guys at the edge of the Rickman farm. No one is to cross that boundary until I get there under any circumstances.” Dolls warned.

“There’s two ways in and out. The tunnels are a couple hundred years old at best. If we go in we’re sitting ducks.” Nicole said as she looked through her binoculars. “Miss Pearl at the library gave me the original plans but it’s not helping.”

Nicole stepped back from her cover and handed her eyewear to Waverly. They had set up surveillance along the ridge just outside the mine behind a patch of shrubbery. Mac had been forced to stay at the homestead with Jeremy because of his gunshot while everyone else suited up for a possible confrontation. Everyone had spread out to get a look at the mine’s occupants with Sam and Dean just to the west, Wynonna and Doc positioned southwest, and Nicole and Dolls surveying from the south with Waverly.

“So we make them come to us.” Waverly said out of the blue.

“Thermal’s online.” Reed exclaimed with a fist pump.

The woman had insisted on riding along to kick some demon ass for payback for Mac. With Jeremy out of the field, the team really needed a resident nerd to work all of the complicated equipment and Reed fit the bill perfectly. A Black Badge issue thermal heat reader had been the victim of Jeremy’s tinkering quite a while ago and could now pick up on humans and not so human creatures. Reed’s monitor was showing at least one hundred bodies in the mine and not all of them were human.

“Ugh guys..Bulshar’s here.” Reed said as she noticed a large green reading in the back of the mine.

The rustling of brush under heavy boots stole their moment of shock. A hooded figure broke away from the trees just behind Reed. Xavier tried to scream but a thick white fog enveloped the side of the hill and everything went black. Nicole reached for her side arm but barely had it unholstered before the fog took over. Reed lunged for her communications device and dialed but it was too late, she was out just like her team. Waverly’s heart pounded away in her chest as the figure delivered a blow to the side of her head.


End file.
